Punk'D Up
by HardyKat
Summary: Falling off the wagon and a one night stand has a lasting effect. CM Punk/Jeff Hardy
1. Stupid Things

**Title**: Punk'd Up

**Main Characters:** CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

**Other Characters:** Members of Raw/Smackdown/ECW  
**Rating:** Slash/R (rating will vary throughout the story)

**Summary:** Falling off the wagon and a one night stand has a lasting effect.

**Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. CM Punk and crew belong to WWE and themselves. Jeff Hardy Belongs to himself. Written before he left the WWE.

**Notes:** Part "Knocked Up". Part "Pregnant Man". Part my craziness. The WWE storylines in this story are way off and brand rosters and champions are not true to current WWE rosters.** This story contains M-Preg.** I know some people are turned off by that, but please give my story a chance. I'm my own beta, so I apologize if a mistake slips through. Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to my friend Daria. This is my first story in two years and I want to thank her for getting me started again.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Stupid Things**

There's a reason why CM Punk doesn't drink. Stupid things can happen. And sometimes, those stupid things can come back to haunt you. Punk's stupid thing is in the bed, staring him right in the face.

They sit up slowly. The marching band in their heads is still having a concert. Messy strands of black match messy strands of purple, red, green and blond. Bloodshot chocolate meets muddied emerald. And enough ink between them to open their own art gallery.

"Oh..."

"…shit."

They cringe after getting a whiff of morning after booze breath. While thinking of a slow and painful way to kill the marching band, Punk regrets letting Miz and Morrison drag him to that bar. He didn't even want to go! That was the first mistake. The second was taking that drink from Miz. Fucking Coke country. Did he actually think he could pass off that sweetened battery acid as Pepsi? What happened to his "straight edge" creed? Randy Orton. If Randy hadn't pissed him off- again- Punk wouldn't be were he was. In bed. With Matt Hardy's brother.

"Punk-"

"I'm sorry…I….gotta go." CM Punk stammers out as he moves quickly yet gently out of bed. He yanks the top sheet off to wrap around his waist.

Jeff starts to get up, "Punk wait-"

"No! You stay there." Punk says. He holds out his hand to halt Jeff's movements while the other hand holds up the sheet.

Jeff obeys the command, but still has the hurt look on his face. He watches the other man gather his discarded clothes then head out the room. Before he leaves, however, Punk gives Jeff one more lingering look. The click of the door signals the Rainbow Haired warrior to groan in pain. Yep, this was a very stupid thing.

_Later on at the arena_

Maria is standing near the make up area taking to the Bella Twins when she hears her name being called. She turns toward the sound to see Punk walking toward her. She excuses herself from Twins to join him. Although they aren't a couple anymore, Maria and Punk are still good friends. Her smile is replaced with concern after seeing him covered up with a black hoodie and wearing shades.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Don't know." Is his response.

Maria reaches up to remove his shades, but Punk stops her.

"Don't."

"Why?"

A few seconds pass before he lets out a defeated sigh and removes the shades and hoodie himself. Maria gasps openly at his bloodshot eyes and sloppy hair.

"I did something really, really stupid last night."

Maria's mouth snaps close, but she still looks at her friend in confused awe. Stupid is not in CM Punk's nature, at least, as long as she's known him.

"Describe stupid," she ask of him.

"I went out with Mike and John last night." Punk begins.

"And?"

"I think I got drunk-"

"You think you got drunk?" Either you did or you didn't. What happened to be straight-"

"Maria." Punk groans pitifully. Right now he doesn't need the "straight edge" lecture.

"Sorry." She apologizes. "Go ahead."

"Anyway," he continues. "I didn't wake up alone this morning."

Again, Maria is shocked. This definitely something he would not do!

"Please tell me that you didn't screw a ring rat."

"No!" Punk snaps. "I would have seen that shit from a mile away."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said and the answer is not even on my worst day."

"Ooookayyyy." Maria tries another approach. "Was it one of the divas?"

"No." Punk shift uncomfortably. 'It was Jeff."

"Jeff? As in Hardy!?"

"Shh! Could you not tell whole world?" Punk growls out.

The red haired Smackdown Diva flinches but quickly recomposes herself. "Well…hmmm. I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not. It's just…I was drunk and…I didn't check out what Miz gave me. "

"Ohhhhh." Maria rubs his shoulder and sighs. "Did you at least wear a condom?"

His response is an incredulous look.

"Ok, I'll take it as a no. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Just do me a favor and get checked out. We don't know that much about him outside of work."

"Alright."

_About a month later…_

Jeff Hardy nearly takes out a crew member as he hurries through the back. When he spots a trash can, he stumbles to it and places his rainbow colored head into it to throw up everything in his stomach.

"Are you alright, Hardy?" a heavily Russian accented voice booms over him.

Another heave is the response.

"What the hell was that?"

Kozlov quickly steps in front of the trash can as Triple H storms up. He puts on a menacing scowl to fend off the Cerebral Assassin.

"Oh knock off the 'Angry Russian' bit okay?" Triple H sighs while rolling his eyes. "Now where is Hardy? If he rushes another finish like that, I'm gonna-"

Another heave form Jeff cuts him off. Trips raises a blonde eye brow then looks around Kozlov's big form. He cringes when he sees what's behind him.

"Again, Jeff?" He groans. "Stop putting it off and go to the doctor."

Once he is done, Jeff stands to catch his breath.

"I will once I get home." he tells Trips.

Kozlov walks off long enough to find a towel. Once he does, he brings it back to Jeff.

"I hope it's not contagious." Trips says. "We're in the middle of a big push. I can't afford to get sick."

This time it's the Russian that rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, go get that shit check out okay?"

Triple H walks away, leaving Kozlov and Jeff alone again.

"Should I call big brother now?" Kozlov asks. He's asked this same question before, but Jeff would tell him no. Maybe this time it'll be different.

"No. I got this." Jeff sees the pleading look the larger man is giving him. "Koz, he has his own thing goin' right now."

"Still your brother" Kozlov mumbles.

"I know."

After bidding Kozlov goodbye, Jeff slowly walks away. He can't deny this much longer. Something other than sex passed between him and Punk that night. His intention was to go our and have some fun, not be ragged on by Edge and his buddies. Bastard. He thinks he's god and has the right to tell him how to live his life. Jeff usually blows off that noise, but when Edge started on him about his house burning down, losing Jack then when Beth left him, it just all built up.

Jeff tosses the towel on top of a nearby metal crate. He makes his way to the locker room. He regrets it the moment he steps in.

"Nice ending out there, Jeff." Edge says loud enough for others in the locker room to hear. "At least, you haven't lost a step in botching things up."

"Leave me alone." Jeff's voice is barely a growl. He walks over to the locker that stored his things. All he wants is a shower, a bed and quiet. There's no way he's getting them in his current location, however. Especially with Edge barking at him.

Suddenly a heavy handed shove causes him to almost topple over. He looks up to see one of Edge's cronies, Hawkins, walking away. The other one, Ryder, is standing next to his owner and they are both laughing. Too sick even try to retaliate, Jeff turn away to collect his things. Besides, Shane and R-Truth are taking care of it. He can hear the warnings thrown to the blonde trio.

"You're alright, Jeff?" Shane asks in concern as he approaches.

"I'm okay." Jeff groggily responds.

"Playa, you sure?" R-Truth questions with the same concern. "I'm done with my match. I'll give you a ride back to the hotel."

Really he feels like a sad lump of crap, but he isn't going to let them know that. They'll just tell Matt.

"It's ok." Jeff smiles to make the lie look good. "I'll be fine."

He tells his friends good bye then heads out. As he walks toward the exit, he makes a mental note to make a doctor's appointment.

_CM Punk's VM:_

**You have 5 new messages. To listen to your messages, press 1 now.**

***BEEP***

"Um Punk? This is Jeff. Jeff Hardy…..Um, call me when you get this okay? Number's 919-555-0831."

**Next message.**

"Hey Mahn! Dis is Kofi. Jeff Hardy called lookin' for you. What's up wit dat, mahn? Hit me back, ok?"

**Next message.**

"Hi! It's Ria…Uh, Matt and Jeff called me looking for you. Please call them back. Especially Matt. He sounded really mad. What did you do?"

**Next message.**

"Punk, this is Matt Hardy. You and I need to have a talk...You know what? Fuck it! I'm gonna kick your-"

(sniff) "Punk, please call me back. It's real important." (whisper) "Please…"

**You have no more messages.**

Punk listens to every message. What is so important that Matt and Jeff wants to talk to him about? How big is it to have Matt to want to kick his ass and for Jeff to sound like it's life or death? He decides to call Jeff first.

"Hello?" the other voice answers softly.

"Jeff? What's wrong? Matt called me and he sounded pissed."

"Have you talked to him?' Jeff asks guardedly.

"No, I called you first." Punk tells him.

A sigh of ease is heard. "We have to meet up. There's something I gotta tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Punk inquires.

"I don't think a phone conversation would work. Besides, I want to tell you before Matt finds you."

Remembering Matt's angry message, Punk doesn't want to be found either.

"Okay, how about after the Smackdown taping?" Punk suggests.

"Fine." Jeff responds. "Just try to keep outta Matt's way until then."

"No offense, but I'm not afraid of Matt." Punk could hear the hitch in Jeff's voice. "Don't worry, I'll stay out of his way."

"Thank you."

"Ya shur you don't need any back up?"

"Yeah, dude. Rumor has it that the elder Hardy has a detailed plain on how he's going to hide your body."

Kofi and Punk look at Miz in disbelief.

'What?" Miz ask innocently.

"What is…wrong wit you?" Kofi asks.

"Guys! I'll be fine. "Punk assures them. " I mean, how bad can it be?"

_How bad can it be?_

All he needs now is the blindfold and the cigarette.

He was expecting to find Jeff, not Jeff plus his brothers and his buddies. Judging from the way Christian has fingers painfully attached to Matt's shoulders and the eye twitch Matt has, Matt's barely able to contain his vexation. Jimmy Wang Yang, Shane Helms and R-Truth don't look that thrilled either. And Jeff? Jeff looks bad. He looks like he's been missing sleep for days. His skin is so pale that the tattoos that are visible are grotesquely vivid.

"Jeff? What's wrong?"

"Let me go. I'm gonna kill the bastard!" Matt barks as he tries to jump from his seat. Christian pushes him back down.

"Calm down." He tells him.

"At least tell me what the fuck's going on before you do!" Punk says in defense. He turns his attention back to the younger Hardy.

"Can y'all step outside?" Jeff asks his crew. The roughness in his voice is very noticeable.

"'I'm not leaving you with him." Matt argues.

"Matt, please!" Jeff begs. "You can stand outside and guard the door."

Matt gives Punk a lingering pissed off glare as he stands up, in the process shoves Christian's hand away. He glances at Jeff before waking out. The others follow. Once they're alone. Jeff starts talking.

"You might want to sit down for this."

"That's okay. I'll stand."

Jeff gives a little shrug before continuing. "I went to the doctor because I had been really weird. When he told me what was wrong, I thought he was joking. There's no way that's the reason."

"Aw dude. I'm sorry you're sick. Really I am. But what does that-"

"Do you remember that night? Do you remember what happened?"

The color drains from CM Punk's face. He vaguely remembers the night, but he sure as hell remembers the morning after very well.

"You got something?" He asks. Fear is in his voice for only a second. That quickly changes to displeasure. "And you passed it on to me!?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then what is it? Tell me you look like hell! If I get sick and die for this, I swear to God I will come back from the grave and kick your rainbow a-"

"I'm pregnant with your baby."


	2. Now What?

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Now What?**

_"I'm pregnant with your baby."_

Stupid things....... Really messed up, freaky things.

How can that be even possible? Men don't have babies, women do. Then again, Jeff is kind of weird so it could be possible. This is a very compromising position he's in. He puts his beliefs out on the line in a fit of anger and lust. Now saying them makes him a hypocrite. How can he live with himself?

Punk is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear his name being called or the fingers snapping in his face. Only when he is almost shoved off the bench that he recognizes Miz.

"Damn dude!" Miz exclaims with a grin. "That must have been a hell of a day dream."

Punk responds with a scowl. Miz selectively decides to ignore it and continues talking.

"Did you hear about Jeff Hardy?"

Punk is attentive now. He hasn't spoken to Jeff since he told him the news. What do you say to that?

"No, not really." He says calmly. "What's going on?"

"Rumor has it that Jeff's on an indefinite leave. Apparently the whole 'attack' on the stairwell was an excuse to set up the leave."

"Did your sources say why?"

Miz scratches his head. 'Uh, no. No one's talking." He leans against the steel lockers across from Punk. "Maybe he fell off the wagon."

A glimmer of anger reaches Punk's brown eyes as he raises them up to his friend. "What are you saying?"

"Come on, man!" Miz says. "Had you seen him lately? He looks like he's been crapped on. His last few matches were so bad that hey were killed before time. Some of the Smackdown guys had seen Triple H rip him a new one more than once. Brass only kept him in the title run just to please the fans. I saw him throwing back drinks at that club that night! It was only a matter of time before his fuckups-"

Miz is surprised when the Straight Edge wrestler jumps up and pins him against the lockers!

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're saying!" he spits in Miz's face. "Jeff's not doing drugs. He's pregnant!"

It takes only a second for Punk to regret that coming out of his mouth and a couple of them for Miz to process what had been said to him.

"Fuck."

"Wait…what?"

CM Punk unhooks his fingers from Miz' shirt then back away. He reaches his hand up to push away the dark lock from his eyes. Although nothing is holding him there, Miz is still pinned to the lockers.

"Dude?" he manages to say. "Did…did you just say…Jeff's preggers?"

"Yeah."

Miz takes a seat next to his friend. Seconds tick by with nothing said.

"How did you find out?" Miz asks.

"Jeff told me." Punk answers.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that got him that way."

"You? Hmm…didn't know that you were gay."

"I'm not."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said Miz!" Punk sighs. "It was a one time thing. At that club month ago."

Miz cringes when the club is brought up. His regret kicks in. He didn't mean for Punk to get sloppy drunk. He just wanted to loosen him up. He had been so wound up by Randy, he was afraid that he would snap and do something really stupid.

"I'm sorry dude. I shouldn't have screwed up your drink like that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Punk tells him. "We can't change the past now, just have to deal with it."

"At least Hardy ended up with someone decent." Miz says.

Punk chuckles at the statement. 'Yeah I'm decent."

"Seriously!" Miz proclaims. "As screwed up and freaky as this is, he could have ended up with any of those shady characters in the back,"

Both men shudder at the thought.

"I doubt you're going to leave him hanging." At this moment, Miz gets serious. "You're not right?"

"No!" Punk blurts out in disbelief. "It's just…I don't know…I won't okay?"

Just then Morrison steps around the lockers.

"There you are. " He says to Miz. "We gotta go, man." He then notices the serious expressions on his friends' faces. "What's going on?"

Miz glances at Punk and gets a pleading look in return.

"Nothing, dude." Miz tells Morrison as he moves toward him. "Let's go."

_Brothers in arms_

"You know this is bullshit, right?"

"I know, Matt."

Jeff and Matt are heading to Vickie Guerrero's office. While Matt is in his ring gear and carrying his ECW Championship title, Jeff is wearing street clothes: a red and black 30STM hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers. His hair is head back with a black bandanna.

"This could have been done by phone or e-mail. Hell, by snail mail!" Matt continues to grumble.

"I know, Matt." Jeff sighs tiredly.

"You want me to come in with you?"

"Please?"

Matt smiles as he puts his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Okay."

They reach their destination: a blue door marked "Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero". Jeff knocks on the door then waits. Seconds later, the door opens.

"Hello, Jeffery." Vickie says with an accompanying bright smile. That smile soon disappears once she sees Matt. "May I help you?"

Matt doesn't even bother to hide his annoyance with her as he adjusts his title on his shoulder.

"Jeff asked me to be here." He states matter-of-factly.

"Well this is Smackdown business and since you're not on Smackdown, how about you run back to your little 'soft core' show okay?"

Before Matt can protest, Jeff stops him.

"It's okay. I can do this." he says.

"But you said-"

"I know, Matt."

"Ok!" Vickie breaks in. "Let's get this done. I don't have all day."

"Come find me once you're done, alright?" Matt whispers to Jeff.

Jeff nods yes to his brother before he steps into the room. Vickie shuts the door once he is in, right in Matt's face. He glowers at the door, muttering several curse words before walking away.

_"What is he doing here?"_

Jeff can feel his body bristle when he spots the long legged Canadian blonde.

"He's my husband." Vickie states as she brushes past Jeff. She sits on the couch next to the third person. "I asked him to be here."

Edge smiles when he sees the younger man's facial expression turns to one of frustration.

"Gee, Hardy. You're looking shit-tacular than usual."

"Down sweetie." Vickie says as she pets his hair. "Now Jeff, I got your information from your doctor. He says that you're suffering from a stomach ulcer and that he wants to heal it without doing evasive surgery and that is why he recommends a leave of absence. "

Stomach ulcer. That's the excuse the doctor is giving. What a nice way to describe this.

"Looks like your bad habits finally caught up with-OW!"

Edge rubs at the spot where his hair had been pulled.

"As I was saying," Vickie continues. "I'm going to give you two weeks to get over it."

"Two weeks?" Jeff gasps in shock. "That's not enough time!"

"You're in the middle of a title run. I just can't give you time off."

"I was 'attacked' in the stairwell." Jeff argues. "No one 'knows' how bad. I could be out for a year and no one would know. Hell! Your husband was able to do it."

"My neck was jacked up, dumbass!" Edge growls. "I had a legit excuse!"

"And I don't? I'm …." Jeff catches himself before he told the real reason. "I have a hole in my stomach. A hit or bump could possibly kill me!"

"Enough!" Vickie shouts to get the two men in order. "Jeff, two weeks. That's it! After that you either come back or you're fired. Now get out of my office!"

_When Worlds Collide_

Matt steps through the curtains, his title still in his possession. He successfully defended his title against Jack Swagger. He walks over to the refreshment table, just as he places his hands on a bottled water, Jimmy Wang Yang comes running up to him.

"Come on! We gotta git. Your brother needs ya!" he says in a rush.

Oh crap! Matt is right behind Jimmy. If Vickie has done something to Jeff, she's gonna pay for it.

"What happened?" Matt asks as they turn a corner.

"Don't know really." Jimmy tells him. "Kozlov musta found him first. When he found Shane and me, he didn't say nothin'. He just grabbed our arms and dragged us to the restroom where Jeff was."

"Aw geez…how bad was he?"

"Jeff was freakin' our something fierce! He kept babblin' about not gonna make it in two weeks. Took us a minute or two to coax him out."

They finally reach their destination: the wrestlers' rest area. Shane is consoling a very distraught looking Jeff while Kozlov leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Jeff!" Matt rushes over to his brother. He lets his title drop to the floor as he kneels in front of Jeff. "What happened?"

"She only gave me two weeks, Matty." Is Jeff's weak reply, "If I don't come back, I'm fired."

"That's a cold-hearted bitch, I tell ya." Shane grumbles.

Kozlov grumbles his concurrence in Russian.

"What the fuck? You serious?" Matt exclaims. "What about the doctor's excuse?"

"She said as far as she was concerned, she didn't get one and then she tore it up." A new set of tears streams down Jeff's face. "What am I gonna do? I can't wrestle in my condition! I'm gonna get fired, Matty!"

Matt pulls his sobbing brother into a comforting embrace.

Unknown to the group, Maria had been listening on the sidelines. She covers her mouth to muffle a gasp of shock at hearing what Vickie did to Jeff. Punk told her what Jeff had told him and she had to admit that she was skeptical of it all. Now that she has witnessed it for herself, her heart really went out to Jeff. Maria breaks away from the scene. She takes out her cell phone and calls CM Punk.

"Come on! Answer your phone." She swears softly as the phone continues to ring. Just before she hangs up, he answers.

"Finally!" she sighs in relief. "Hey Sweetie."

"Um, Hey." Punk says.

Maria frowns when she hears how off his voice is.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No! Well, not really. What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Jeff."

"What? What happened?"

Maria decides to not tell him. That's not her place. "I don't know. I saw him crying. He looked really scared. Please call him okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do it now."

Maria soon ends her call. She turns around to head back to the Divas' locker room when she literally bumps into Shane Helms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"But I saw you." Shane says, frowning. "I heard you too. Who were talking to about Jeff?"

Maria takes an uneasy step back. "I was talking to-"

"Jeff's got enough problems as it is right now." Shane literally hisses at her. "He doesn't need a gossiping airhead in his business!"

"Hey!' Maria gets right in his face. "I'm no gossip and I'm sure as hell not an airhead. I was talking to Punk. I told him about Jeff."

Helms laughs cynically. "What is he gonna do?"

"Jeff's already pregnant. What other shenanigans can he get into?"

"Shh! Could you not say it any louder?"

"Sorry." Maria says as her face turns a light shade of pink. "Anyway, I think everyone needs to chill out and stay in the background."

"So you're sayin' stay out of it?" Helms questions. "Good luck telling that to Matt."

"Someone should. Trying to beat up CM Punk isn't going to make everything okay."

"Well if it wasn't for-"

"Excuse me! Don't dump it all on him! Jeff had a big part too. They're both adults and they're going to have to deal with it as adults."

Shane couldn't argue with her on that. Damn, when did she get so smart?

A moment later and they go their separate ways. A few seconds later, Ryder and Hawkins stand up from their hiding place behind a couple of metal crates.

"Did I hear that right?" Hawkins asks his partner. "Did she say that Hardy's….pregnant?'

Ryder scratches his head because he too is confused by what he just heard.

Hawkins takes out his cell phone and makes a call.

"Hey Edge, it's Hawkins. You are not gonna believe what I just heard…."

* * *


	3. Complications

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Complications**

CM Punk pulls his rental into Matt Hardy's driveway. He looks around to see if Matt is actually there. Once he's certain that he isn't, he shuts the car off, sighs then places his head on the steering wheel. If he could, he would cry. It's bad and it's getting worse by the second. What happened Monday nearly gave him a heart attack.

_Flashback, RAW_

Punk puts his hands on each side of the mirror then leans forwards for a closer look. His brown eyes show the tension that's been plaguing him since finding out he's reluctantly becoming a dad.

"What the fuck, dude?" he swears at his reflection. "You knew that shit was messed up, but you drank it anyway. Now I gotta go out to the ring and face Randy and his two pretty boys with this hanging over my head."

"Hearing those voices again, CM?"

His voice tickles his ear like a bothersome fly with West Nile. Punk's reflection is joined by that of WWE Champion Randy Orton. Over Randy's shoulder, Ted DiBiase, Jr. can be seen leaning against the red bathroom door. And it's a sure bet that Cody is doing guard duty outside.

"What do you want, Randall?" Punk grumbles in annoyance. He doesn't turn around but he frowns at the intrusion.

Randy chuckles.

"I just wanted to say hi to my favorite #1 contender."

CM Punk just rolls his eyes as he stands straight. "I'm your **only **#1 contender, genius. You took out the other one with a kick to the head."

The memory of punting Jericho in the head makes The Legend Killer smirk. Second Coming? Right. More like reruns of Crap TV.

"I guess that makes you special then."

Punk starts to turn around. "Look, if you're here just to annoy me, how about you and your girlfriend-"

He's taken off guard when he's suddenly thrown against the mirror! Punk manages to get his hands free to push himself up and away from the mirror, but Randy counteracts by shoving him back down. He grabs both of his victim's arms and pins them behind him.

"What the hell?" Punk struggles against the restraint. "Get off me!"

He's lifted off the slammed back against the glass. Stars dance around his right eye, caused when the right side of his face smacked the mirror.

"Shut up!" Randy snarls in Punk's ear. He then kicks Punk's legs apart, next presses his own body closer.

Punk's free eye grows wide in shock when he feels something poking him. He silently prays that it's not what his mind is wandering to.

"You may have been a big fish in ROH," Randy hisses. "but you're in my ocean now."

"Wha..what are you doin'?" Punk tries again to break away. Randy tightens his grip. "Dude, seriously! Get off!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Randy yells at him. A maniacal laughs comes from him as he leans closer to Punk's ear. "Consider this a lesson about your place on the totem pole. You don't deserve to be here and it's an insult to even acknowledge your presence."

"At what time do I give a rat's ass what you-"

Punk lets out a yelp of pain when his hair is grabbed very roughly.

"You better care because I can make your WWE experience the worse thing to ever happen to you."

Randy gives Punk's ear a swipe of his tongue before shoving him harshly to the floor. Punk doesn't move when Orton and DiBiase leave. He was still there when Kofi and Rey walked in and found him. Few, if any, things unsettle him. That was beyond unsettling.

_Which brings us to now_

He was still unnerved when Maria called him about Jeff, which is why he is here now. He helped create this clusterfuck, might as well make it as painless as possible.

Punk takes a breath before stepping out of the car. He walks quickly to the door then rings the door bell. Seconds later, the door opens…

_From the inside_

Jeff checks his appearance for the umpteenth time. His blonde hair is thrown back into its usual ponytail. Neatness (well, as neat as Jeff can get it) aside, the colors are fading. He hadn't been feeling well enough to redo the colors. Beth used to help him with that, but she's not here anymore. It always makes him sad whenever he thinks of her. All she asked of him was to stay clean and he couldn't even do that.

His hand moves over the baby swell. Jeff didn't even notice it until a few days ago. He looks back into the mirror then turns to the side. He wonders how many more changes his body will have to go through before this thing is over with.

The doorbell rings, throwing Jeff's attention to the front door. He steps into his cow print crocs then makes his way to the door. He and Punk talked a couple of days ago and arrangements for him to come over were made. At first, Jeff was a little upset that Maria told Punk to call. He didn't look too thrilled when he realized they had slept together. And he really was beside himself when Jeff told him about the pregnancy. If he was going to be an ass about it, then Jeff doesn't need him! It will be hard, but people step up and become single parents everyday.

Before opening the door, he says a little prayer.

"If I ever needed a line, this would be it." He whispers as he turns the knob then pulls.

At least he dressed for the weather, Jeff thinks the minute he sees CM Punk. A faded ROH t-shirt, well worn blue jeans and black sneakers, topped with a black baseball cap is Punk's attire. He adjusts the red and black backpack on his shoulder as gives Jeff a lopsided smile.

"Hey." Punk says.

"Hey." Is Jeff's reply.

Jeff steps aside to let him in. Punk looks over his shoulder before walking in.

'You didn't have any problems getting here, did you?" Jeff asks as they walk to the living/family room.

"No. Good…directions…" Punk's voice trails when he spots the oversized WWE Magazine cover with Matt on over the fireplace. It's just a big glaring reminder of whose world he's in.

"He won't be here for a couple of days, so you're safe."

Punk breaks his gaze from the cover then turns toward Jeff. His response is to give him a little smile. Matt's still upset with Punk, but he's a big brother. He's supposed to be protective. Right now, however, he needs Matt to back off some. That's why he's meeting with Punk while Matt's away.

"Drop your bag and sit a spell." Jeff says as he moves toward the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Punk calls out as he drops his backpack near the couch.

While looking around the room, he doesn't hear the rush of pitter patter until it takes a muzzle full of his pant leg.

"Hey!" he cries as he tries to shake off the small growling mass of blonde fur. "Hey! Let go!"

"Lucas!' Jeff hollers. "Let him go."

Lucas obeys his uncle, but he still bares his teeth at what he thinks is an intruder. Punk looks down at the terrier and growls back.

"Calm down you two." Jeff says as he comes back into the room. He picks up the dog then carries him out, talking and petting him the whole time. Once they're gone, Punk sits down on the couch.

"Great." He mumbles to himself. "Even Matt's dog wants to kick my ass."

"Sorry 'bout that, man." Jeff says as he walks back into the room. "Lucas usually doesn't freak out like that." He sits down next to Punk.

"Um, yeah. It's cool. Nothing's broken."

Punk's eyes drift down to the bump of Jeff's stomach. Jeff watches him, wondering what he's thinking. Does he want to be here? Is she going to run off like last time? Is he here out of guilt or fear?

"How are you…and the kid doing?" His brown eyes never leave the bump.

"Other than the restless, the funky eating schedule and crazy things going on to my body, we're doing good." Jeff says with a chuckle. " The doctor wanted to put me on hormones. "

"Hormones….pills or shots?"

"Mostly pills, but I told him to stick it up his ass. I maybe a genetic freak, but I'm not growing tits or shrinking my dick." Jeff frowns slightly. "I love females. I don't wanna turn into one."

Punk opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind. He just keeps his focus on Jeff's stomach.

"So…um…how are you gonna do this?"

"Do what?"

"…give birth?"

"It ain't gonna happen naturally, dude!"

Both men cringe. Yeah, that would be painful. And messy. And nasty…OUCH!

"C-Section". Jeff answers the question.

Jeff lifts up his shirt to show off his expanding waistline. Except for a light line of hair, it's smoothed and tan. He takes Punk's hand and gently places it there.

"He's too small to feel anything." Jeff tells him calmly.

"Oh so it's a 'he'?" Punk says with a smirk.

"I'm calling the baby a 'he'. They don't know if this is going to go the normal 9 months or not. I had to be referred to a specialist."

"This is special alright." Punk thinks.

Silence soon takes over as each man gels lost in thought.

"You're ready for this?" Punk meditates over. "I don't know….am I?"

"Look at him. He's scared shitless." Jeff ponders as he watches the father of his child. "I hope he gets it together soon. This kid's gonna need both his parents."

"Yeah…um…." Punk slides his hand away from Jeff's stomach. "So, what's going on with you and Vickie Gurerrero?"

Jeff tries not to show his disappointment when he removes his hand. So, he focuses on past events and tells Punk what happened.

"…and if I don't come back, I'm fired" Jeff concludes.

Punk shakes his head in disbelief. "She can't do that. I mean, there is no way legally she can do that. Doesn't she know that a lot of doctors are pretty fucking thorough with what they send out on patients?"

"Maybe I should have told her the truth." Jeff mumbles.

"No, that would have been the wrong thing to do."

'What?"

"Think about it. If she blatantly ignored the stomach ulcer, what makes you think she would have listened if you had told her you were pregnant?"

"Maybe…maybe because she knows what it's like to have kids?"

Punk sighs in frustration. "Just because you're knocked up, doesn't mean she'll sympathize with you! You're not female remember?"

He might as well as physically slapped Jeff. The flinch would have been the same. And so would be the regret.

"I'm sorry. That was not what-"

"I think it was a bad idea for you to come."

"Wha..what? Come on! I'm sorry okay?"

"Leave alright?" Jeff is practically begging. "It's obvious that you don't want to be here."

Jeff yanks his shirt down, storms past Punk, grabs his backpack and tosses it at him.

"Hold on!" Punk shouts.

"No!" Jeff shouts back. Tears start to stumble their way down his cheeks. "You don't get it, do you? You get to do what the fuck you want while I have to watch my step for god knows how long!"

"Jeff, calm down. Let's talk about-"

"I'm done talking. I want you to leave."

"J-"

"NOW!!!"

"What if I don't?"

The next thing Punk knows, he and his backpack are heaved out of the house and the door slammed in his face. He stands on the porch confused and wondering what the hell just happened.

_And the WTF Award goes to…_

Edge finishes his call with Hawkins. Is he just pulling his leg? There is no way…it's not even possible! Is it?

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Vickie notices the disconcerted expression on her husband's face.

The Rated R Superstar runs his hand over his face, contemplating on whether he should tell her. She might think he's losing it. He half way thinks Hawkins is losing it after he told him.

"Uh, well...Hawkins just told me something really strange."

"Oh." Vickie doesn't care that much about the Edgeheads. They usually screw up things, but Edge likes them. And what hubby wants, he gets. "What did he say?"

"He said that he and Ryder heard overheard Maria and Helms talking about Jeff Hardy."

"And?'

"Apparently, Jeff's pregnant and that CM Punk might be the dad."

Vickie's eyes bug out in astonishment.

"What?" she says in surprise. "You sure he got his message right?"

"I doubt those two could screw up something that big," Edge says.

'Well babe, I hate to tell you this, but they can."

She's right, he thinks. They do, but their willingness to back him up on any and everything is the main reason Edge keeps them around.

"There's one way I can find out if it's true."

He gives Vickie a kiss before walking out of the dressing room.

_When I live for the moment…_

"…so when I see him, I'm gonna kill him!'

"Matt, that's not going to solve the issue."

"Yeah, but it'll feel good."

Christian sighs. He understands Matt's protectiveness. That's his baby brother, but his baby bro is about to have a baby and he's got to work this out on his own. Punk, on the other hand, has to suck it up, be a man, and take responsibility. However, he has to be alive to do that.

He looks away just in time to see Edge walking toward them. Christian and Edge haven't really talked since his return. Actually, they haven't really been close for 4 years, since he decided to stay neutral in the incident between him and Matt. They are both his friends and it was unfair to be asked to choose sides.

"Matt, don't freak out okay?" Christian whispers.

"Huh? What?" Matt looks around to see at the moment Edge approaches.

"Great." He grumbles.

"Matt, we need to talk." Edge says in a strained, calm voice.

"I have to get ready for my match," Matt responds in a similar tone.

The World Champion clenches his jaw. This is the same excuse he gave last time! Edge mentally counts to 10 before trying again. "It's important."

"Hey man, we're all family here." Christian interjects himself into the conversation. He glances over at Matt. Matt's chocolate orbs are clouding with anger. "What's going on?"

"I really need to ask Matt here about Jeff."

"My brother ain't your concern." Matt tells him.

"When he's messing up my show he is!" Edge snaps.

"Hey," Christian gets between the two men. "come on. Can this wait?"

"No it can't." Edge spits back. He glares at coldly at his one time best friend.

"I think it's time you left. It's obvious you're here just to start trouble."

Edge blatantly ignores Christian and keeps his focus on the elder Hardy brother.

"Is Jeff pregnant?"

Complete dismay in duplicate look back at him. How did he find out? Who told? Matt's expression quickly changes back to anger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Answer my question. "Edge demands. "Is he or not? And what does CM Punk have to do with it?" He steps closer, a snarky grin on his face. "If I go sniffing around, people are going to ask questions. Better tell me the truth now."

"Hey! Edge, go back to your own brand! This is ECW country."

Edge spins around to see Tommy Dreamer along with Evan Bourne, Mark Henry and Finley. They're all glaring hotly at him.

"Do yourself a favor and leave while you can still walk on your own."

Dreamer tells him.

Edge takes the hint, but gives Matt a silent warning as he walks out of the locker room.

"You alright, Hardy?"

Matt tells him yeah, but he's really not. He looks over to Christian and her returns the look. He knows what Matt's thinking because he's thinking it too: this is getting way more complicated.

_Plan B_

Edge knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Matt, but he used that situation to mess with him just the same. Besides, with a little intimidation, he knows where to get all that he needs.

He spots Maria coming out of the Diva's locker room. A feral grin appears on his face as he takes big strides to get to her.

"Maria," he calls out. "can I talk to you for a second?"

Maria mentally groans, "Oh wow. What does he want _**now**_? What part of never in this life time or any other does he not understand?"

When he catches up, she puts on a fake sunny smile and uses her most sugary sweet voice. "Hi, what's up?"

"Got a question. Um, you're still pals with CM Punk right?"

"Yeah." She answers. "Why?"

Why _is_ he asking, she wonders.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know what's up with him and Jeff Hardy."

Uh oh.

"Uh," Maria scratches her head in confusion. "I don't understand. They're on different brands."

Edge thinks, "Oh she's good."

"So you don't know anything?"

"Noooo."

He steps closer then runs his hand down her arm, almost purring as he does this.

"He didn't tell you anything?" Edge asks in a seductive tone. "I thought you two shared all of your little girl secrets."

The redhead diva wants so much to slap his hand away. She can literally feel her skin crawl under his touch!

"Sorry." She manages to say.

She tries to step away, but he suddenly grips her arm, causing her to cry out. His features turn into a predatory mask as he leans into her face.

"I know you're lying, you ditzy bitch! So do me a favor and deliver this message to your gal pal. Tell him he's not welcomed on my show and if he gets the notion of showing up, I'm gonna make sure he's not fit to be anyone's #1 contender!"

Edge shoves Maria away from his then storms off.

Maria couldn't call Punk fast enough!

_99 Problems_

"Jeff won't return my calls. Matt's been threatening to kick my ass. And Oh! Let's add Randy and his personal cheerleaders to the list." Punk lets out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously, Kofi? I'm fucked. Truly, madly, deeply fucked."

Punk and Kofi are sitting on a bench getting ready for their respective matches. Since Miz and Morrison had to go to Smackdown this week, Punk looks to his Jamaican friend for an ear.

"Let me ask you something" Kofi looks Punk in the eye with seriousness. "Do you love 'im?"

"What?" Punk is dumbfounded. His face slowly takes on a shade of red. "Well… I mean…I'm not gay."

Kofi makes sure that no one is close enough to hear. He then leans closer to his friend. "Ya slept wit 'im, got 'im pregnant. If ya not ghey, then ya got da tendencies." He holds up his hand when he sees that Punk is about to object. "Before the young one arrives, ya need to find out who ya are. And when ya do, let Jeff know so that you can work on the relationship. The young one is your bond. Use it."

"It's scary how you know so much, you know that?"

Kofi puts on a bright smile as he leans away. Just then, the two are approached by John Cena.

"Da Champ iz 'ere!" Kofi announces as he and Cena give each other a brotherly handshake.

Cena chuckles. "I will be, but first," He nods toward Punk. "Mr. Straight Edge gotta beat Orton."

"That's the plan." Punk says as he and Cena exchange a handshake.

"Yeah well when you do beat that slick pretty boy, hook a homeboy up with a title shot a'ite?"

"Hey, what about me?" Kofi join in. "Don't I get one?"

"You both get one. How about that?" Punk says.

"Sounds cool to me. " Cena says. "CM, could I talk to you outside, man? Just need to borrow you for a second."

"Yeah. No prob."

Kofi watches Cena and Punk walk out of the locker room. He goes back to preparing for his match. Moments later, his head snaps up, along as others in the locker room toward a yelp of pain. That's followed up by Punk stumbling then falling back into the locker room. He gets to a sitting position just as Cena walks back in.

"What the hell, dude?" he exclaims as he reaches up to cradle his jaw.

" Hey man, I'm sorry." Cena says. "But Matt Hardy told me to deliver that message for him." He holds out his hand to the fallen man. Punk looks warily at it before accepting the help.

"What did you do to piss him off?"

Punk mumbles a 'thanks' but doesn't tell him anything else. What else can go wrong?

_Oh, it's about to get even worse, CM Punk. You have no idea._

Cody has seen and heard what he needs. He sprints back to Legacy's dressing room to tell Randy the news.

_Earlier in the limo on the way to the arena…_

"Now Cody, I'm expecting results from you in your match against CM Punk."

"Don't worry Randy. I'll get the win. No doubt."

Cody is happy to make Randy feel good. When he's in good spirits, everyone wins. When he's not, everyone pays. Because he's the youngest, he gets the brunt of a lot of Randy's tantrum whether he's the cause or not.

Cody looks over at Ted and wonders why he wasn't chosen to be in this match. That's his best friend, but it still irks him that Randy chooses him a lot to hang out with. Just because he's a kid doesn't mean he's vanilla on stuff.

Randy's cell rings. When he checks the ID, he raises an eyebrow.

"There's a number I haven't seen in a while." He thinks before answering. "Edge! Hey man, how's it been?"`

Edge? Cody and Ted look at one another raised eyebrows. Why is he calling?

"Seeing that you're having problems with your #1 contender, I may have something for you." Edge tells him.

"Okay," Randy responds. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that I am having problems with my contender, what do you have?"

"Rumor has it that CM Punk knocked up Jeff Hardy?"

Randy pulls the phone away from his ear and gives it a dumbfounded look.

"What wrong Randy?" Ted asks in concern.

The Legend Killer holds up his hand to quite the young man before continuing his conversation with Edge. "Excuse me…did you just say-"

"You heard me right, Orton." The World Champion confirms. "Jeff is pregnant with CM Punk's bastard. Don't ask me how. I frankly don't want to know, but there you have it."

"Well…" Randy is a little speechless. "Okay then. Hey, how about I call you later so we can talk further about this. "

Soon he ends his call. Cody is the first to speak.

"What was that-"

"Cody," Randy cuts him off. "Once we get to the arena, I want you to find CM Punk and stick to him like glue. Anything you find, you let me know. Got it?"

"Yeah, Randy. Sure. Whatever you say."

_Raw's pyrotechnics weren't the only things that popped off that night…_

It's the last few minutes of the Cody/CM Punk match. Cody dominated the first few minutes, but Punk capitalized on a missed clothesline and has been in charge ever since.

The crowd is roaring. They're calling for it: the GTS. Just as Cody is being lifted onto Punk's shoulders, Orton and DiBiase-who had been banned from ringside earlier-come rushing down the ramp then jump into the ring. They ignore the bell and the ref as they help Cody in a three way beatdown on his opponent.

"Hold him up!" Randy orders Cody and Ted as he takes a step back.

Each man grips an arm and pulls a struggling Punk to a kneeling position. Randy gives him a stinging slap across the face before grabbing his hair then leaning close to his right ear.

"I know about your secret on Smackdown." He hisses into his ear. "It would be a shame if something bad happened to them."

Randy chuckles sinisterly as he feels the other man's struggling abruptly stop. He leans away to see the horrified look on Punk's face. While still gripping his hair, Legacy's leader uses his other hand to punch him. Punk doesn't feel his body drops to the mat or see Legacy get chased from the ring by a chair wielding Kofi Kingston.

_When you strike a match, a fire will happen  
But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred_

"No More Words" pump into the arena, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Seconds later, The Charismatic Enigma steps out onto the ramp and makes his way to the ring. Since he's in street clothes, he doesn't do his usual pyrotechnic intro. Speaking of his street clothes, he borrowed a pair of Matt's dark blue jeans and blue and white 2 X-treme basketball jersey. He wore his own white sneakers. His now blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail. The reason why he's wearing Matt's clothes is that none of his own could camouflage his growing stomach. But this is just a temporary fix. He and his doctor have been in meetings with Vickie to convince her to extend his time away from the ring. So far, she's proving to be unreasonable.

Jeff carefully gets into the ring then grabs a mic to address the attending audience.

"It's obvious someone has a problem with me." He begins. "It's real clear that someone is so saturated in haterade that it's oozing out of their pores! The attack in the stairwell? I was minding my own business and then BOOM! I'm attacked from behind!"

The crowd boos ferociously. Jeff paces the ring to show his "frustration".

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out who did it." He stops then looks toward the stage. "Edge, you gutless punk! Be a man and face me right here. Right now!"

The roar of the crowd surrounds him; his green eyes are fixed on the stage entrance. But his mind is elsewhere. Saying the word "punk" reminds him of the disastrous meeting he had with CM Punk. Maybe he did overreact. No one asked to be in this situation. His pride, or maybe his shame, has kept him from calling Punk back.

"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge starts to play. The crowd nearly drowns out the song with its boos. They get louder when Edge, Hawkins and Ryder appear on the stage. Jeff hard focuses his green eyes on the trio as they walk down the ramp. Once they are in the ring, Hawkins and Ryder hang back near the ropes as Edge gets right into Jeff's face. He lifts up his own mic, not taking his eyes off his rival.

"Face you like a man? That's real nice coming from you, Jeff. There's only one problem with that. You're not technically a man."

"Fuck You!" Jeff growls at him off mic.

Edge mouths the words, "You wish." He steps even closer to Jeff and says something only he can hear, "Since Beth left you, you give it up to anyone. Even a sorry bastard like CM Punk."

Jeff's eyes nearly bug out of their sockets. Edge quickly steps back; on his face is a sick smile of triumph. He gets back into character on the mic.

"Maybe I did attack you. Maybe I didn't. But me intimidated by you? Don't be so damn delusional!"

Jeff is trying to focus. How did he find out? He puts it in the back of his mind then get back on track.

"Face it, Edge! The only reason you have that title is because you're married to the GM of Smackdown. You don't have the guts to face me one on one. You know I would beat you!"

A hearty laugh comes from the champion. "Are you kidding me? You can't even beat your own bad luck, what makes you think you can beat me?" His amusement changes to fierceness. "Did you suck on some fairy dust? You will never beat me!"

Suddenly Jeff is grabbed by both arms! Apparently while he and Edge were arguing, the Edgeheads moved into a position to capture him. He struggles to get out of their grip, but a stinging slap across the face shocks him still. Edge grabs a handful of blonde hair then leans into his face.

"You're a loser and you don't deserve anything." He spits into Jeff's face. He chuckles low as he places his free hand on the swell of Jeff stomach. "Not even this…"

A dark clad figure carrying a steel chair, jumps the barricade near the announce table and rushes the ring! Edge manages to escape the ring, but his sidekicks are not so fortunate. Each one catches a stiff chairshot. The crowd is going wild! Jeff pulls himself over to one of the corners, one arm protects his stomach. Edge backs his way up the ramp, the whole time cursing the intruder. The Intruder dares him to come back into the ring. That causes the Rated R Superstar to stop, growl then rush back to the ring. As soon as he attempts to get back in, the black clad figure swings for his head with the chair. Edge successfully dodges the chair by jumping back. They stare at one another for a brief few seconds before the person removes the hood and mask. Edge's eyes grow wide in astonishment when the intruder is revealed to be CM Punk! Punk glances at Jeff and as Smackdown goes off the air, he again dares Edge to come back into the ring.


	4. Hot Flashes

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Hot Flashes**

_"Doubt fucks everything. Take a foundation, no matter how strong, sprinkle generously with doubt, and watch it crumble."--__**CM Punk**_

_"It's hard to stand out, but it's easy to fit in."--__**Jeff Hardy**_

Nothing is said. Things are gathered. Rush of feet. Nothing is said. Things are tossed into the back seat. Car doors are opened and then slammed shut. Nothing is said. Red tail lights and screeching tires into the night. And still, nothing is said.

_Flashback: Punk's Story_

_Straight Edge us not just a gimmick. It's a way of life._

"What part of no are you not gettin', Rhodes?"

"Tell Randy I said kiss my ass."

Punk continues to pack his things away. Ever since he became the #1 contender, Randy has been like his shadow. He's tired of it! For one thing, he's not intimidated by him. And two? It's downright disturbing.

Punk hears Cody leave. Finally! He thought that runt would never go away. He lets out a sigh of relief as he lifts up his rollaway and backpack. He turns to leave, but his exit is being blocked by Ted Dibiase Jr., aka Randy's ball scratching hand. His ass scratching hand, better known as Cody Rhodes, had returned with him.

"I know you guys like me," Punk says. "and I'm really flattered. But," Punk picks up the snarkiness a notch. "I'm not that type of guy. Sorry. How about you go back to Randy, rent 'The Notebook', and cry about it okay?"

While Cody and Ted are left dumbfounded, Punk tries to sidestep them. However, he is grabbed by the arm.

"I don't think you get it, CM Punk." Dibiase tells him in an authoritative tone. "Randy wants to see you now."

"I don't think **you** get it." An annoyed Punk snarls back, in the process yanks his arm out of Dibiase's grip. "I got nothin' to say to him. I'll do my talking in the ring when I take his title."

This time he pushes passed Ted and nearly walks over Cody on his way out. As soon as he makes it into the hallway, he's shoved to the floor hard! He loses the grip on his things and his head thumps against the grey linoleum. Stars dance behind his eyes as he is dragged to his feet. He's so disoriented that he doesn't put up a fight as he is pulled through the hallway and out to the underground parking deck. The destination is a black stretch limo. He is thrown inside, but ends up landing awkwardly on the floor.

"CM Punk! Glad you could make it."

"Orton." Punk hisses as he rights himself onto the seat.

The pain in his head is throbbing and his anger is moving from simmering to boiling. Orton really has some nerve!

While flashing a smile, Randy offers Punk an alcoholic beverage. Punk clenches his jaw. Either Randy's screwing with him or he's stupid. Punk thinks it's both and neither are cooling off his annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't drink. That…Straight Edge….lifestyle right?"

"What do you want?"

Randy is still smiling as his blue eyes scan over the hostile profile of his guest.

"I just wanted to say congrats on your victory in becoming #1 contender for **my** WWE title."

It's not lost on Punk the emphasizing on possession, but he says nothing about it. Randy continues.

"I just wanted to go over a few things with you."

"Like?"

"For one, you may be #1 contender, but the title isn't going anywhere."

"What makes you so damn sure of that?"

Without taking his eyes off of his guest, Randy leans forward. His face is now a mask of unsettling coolness.

"Your first title run was a fluke. I'm not so easy to push over like Edge. You don't deserve it because you're nothing but indy trash. Your novelty will soon wear off and you'll be tossed back into the gutter from which you came."

The former World Champion laughs at the audacity of the current WWE Champion.

"My first title run was no where near a fluke. And are you seriously trying to insult me because I'm more real that you? What? You think you deserve being champion because you roll around in a limo? Or is it because you cruised in on your dad's and granddad's work? Since we're pulling rank, let's get real okay!"

The throbbing in Punk's head is starting ebb past annoyance, but he doesn't care. Randy's not going to get away with disrespecting him.

"You're right." He continues. "I came from the independents. I actually worked my ass off to get where I am now. I didn't choose it because I couldn't hack it in the Marines."

"Hey!" Randy snarls. "Don't go there…"

"Can dish shit out but can't take it?" Punk taunts. "That's the beauty of being trash. The only rules I have to follow are my own. I can do whatever the fuck I want. And that's what got me here, with out any help from my daddy."

The veins in Randy's neck are corded in fury. Punk lifts his arms up then puts his two fists together, pointing them right at Randy's face.

"What do my knuckles say?"

Randy slaps them away, "Get that shit out of my face."

Punk repeats his actions. "What do my knuckles day, Randall?" he asks again, this time a little louder.

Randy hesitated before looking down.

"Drug…free…" he growls out.

"That's right. That's another thing you can't claim. And that makes me, what? Better than you."

Before the Legacy leader can retaliate, CM Punk steps out of the limo. Without missing a beat, he grabs Cody and hurls him into Ted, causing them both to crash to the floor.

_"…and somehow I'm caught up n between…"_

Rain beats against the motel window. It blurs the dingy glow of the street amp outside. Punk watches Jeff sleep from across the room. As he shuffles in his sleep, he has an arm protecting his stomach. Punk's expression turns dark as he thinks back to what Randy and Edge said. He can't believe they would even hint at harming Jeff and his baby! His baby. Yeah, Punk is admitting it. His kid, not some accident. Maybe it's supposed to happen this way. Maybe, and as crazy as it sounds, he's supposed to be with Jeff.

_Flashback: Jeff's story_

_W__hat if you were that patient laying in a hospital bed not knowing if you were going to live or die?_

"I can't take this anymore, Matty. Every time I look around, Edge and his fuckbuddies are right there in my face."

Matt watches his brother pace furiously in front of him.

"He's going to do that. You're one of the contenders for his title." He tells him.

"I don't see him going after Trips and Koz like this!" Jeff snaps back.

Matt lets the snap slide because he knows Jeff's upset. He would be upset too if the blonde jackass brought up something personal. Actually, he has been that upset before because the same blonde jackass did the same thing to him a few years back.

"I'm gonna fix his ass real good!" Jeff angrily pledges. "If he ever brings up-"

At that moment, the door to the locker room opens and in walks Edge, Hawkins and Ryder. Matt gets to his feet just as Jeff spots the blonde trio. The animosity is etched into Jeff's face as he makes a determined beeline to the one that caused his distress.

"What the fuck was that out there?" Jeff growls right into Edge's face. "What did Beth leaving have to do with me going for your belt?"

"It got you riled up didn't it?" Edge says with a smug look. 'I'm the heel, remember? I'm supposed to dig at you any way I can."

"There's plenty of other shit you could have got at me about!" Jeff continues to argue. "You don't here me bringing up the fact that you stabbed my brother in the back by fucking with his girl."

"Jeff," Matt warns him. "That's enough."

"No! Since this pussy motherfucker wants to put my personal life out there, I'm gonna put his out."

Green steel stares into flaming emerald. Edge tightens his jaw angrily.

"I don't think you deserve this. Every opportunity you get, you screw up. You're nothing but a spot monkey and you botch almost every match you're in. You're a danger to not just yourself, but to anyone that gets in the ring with you! You rather be in your 'Imagi-Nation' than here in the Real World. It's a joke that you get cheered every week!"

"Leave him alone!" Matt has heard enough! He isn't going to stand there at let Edge rip his brother apart! He takes a step forward but, is grabbed by Hawkins and Ryder.

"Don't you get tired of making the save for him, Matt?" Edge turns to his former friend. "Every time Jeff falls down, you're there to help him up. I bet that's getting a little old. He messes up, he gets praise. You bust your ass, you get nothing!"

"Shut up!" Matt yells at him. He struggles against the grips. Edge just smirks at him as he goes back to Jeff. "Big Bro couldn't come to your rescue last year could he? Oh no. You botched up real bad. You couldn't stay clean enough to go to Wrestlemania. Do you know how many people would have **killed **to be in your spot? All that work Vince put into you and you snorted it all away!"

Every word chips away at Jeff's psyche. Every jab hurt worse that the one before it. He screwed up bad and he's still paying for it. However, he couldn't let his rival see what he's doing to him.

Edge grabs Jeff's chin and gently tilts it up to look him. "You girlfriend got tired of you and left. And karma's bitch came back for your house and dog." He chuckles as he pats Jeff's cheek. "Face it Hardy, you're a goddamn disgrace."

Jeff's fist connects with Edge's chin. It takes the entire locker room to pull them apart.

_Stating the obvious_

In a backstage room, set up for a conference, the GM of Raw Stephanie McMahon, her husband Triple H and WWE Champion Randy Orton sit across the table from the GM of Smackdown Vickie Guerrero and her husband World Heavyweight Champion Edge.

"Excuse me, but why is he here?" Vickie asks while throwing an indignant glance in Triple H's direction.

"Why my husband is here should be the least of your troubles. " Stephanie states matter-of-factly.

"The least of my troubles?" Vickie practically sneers. "Your #1 contender ruined my show!"

"Calm down." Triple H warns her.

"How about you stay out of this, Hunter?" Edge warns him back.

"I have no problem putting my fist through your face, so don't tempt me." Triple H replies, with cracking his knuckles as emphasis.

"Alright, enough!" Stephanie says to get the meeting back in order.

"Sorry, sweetie.' Trips mumbles.

Edge cracks an imaginary whip while smiling. A wince erases the smile when Vickie smacks his knee under the table.

"Vickie, my father is upset with the both of us. Neither show went according to plan." She turns to Randy. "Whatever you said to CM Punk disturbed him enough to take an unplanned trip to Smackdown. What did you say to him?"

Randy glances over at Edge; Edge returns the glance.

"I got some info on Punk that I thought would help me keep him on a short leash. He was proving to be difficult." He answers.

The glance between champions did not go unnoticed by Stephanie or Triple H.

"Could you two share it with the class?" Triple H says.

Neither man says a word.

"Someone better start talking." Stephanie cautions. "**I** have no problem with recommending suspensions for both of you."

"Suspension for what?" Vickie screeches out. "They're champions. They are supposed to psyche out their challengers. That's how the game is played."

"Not when personal issues are taken out in my ring." Stephanie shoots back. "I don't care what the issues are with Punk or Hardy. They're not going to disguise it as doing their job." She looks at her notes in blackberry. "Now, what is this about Jeff's doctor not clearing him to wrestle and you forcing him to go to the ring?"

"I didn't force him. He went out there on his own."

"And you threatening to fire him didn't have anything to do with it?"

Vickie divulges nothing. She glances sideways at her husband and back at Stephanie. Stephanie, while still looking at her blackberry, turns her attention to Randy and Edge. "Gentlemen, I'm still waiting on that answer."

Edge stays silent, but Randy blurts out, "Edge told me that he heard that Jeff Hardy is pregnant and that CM Punk is the father."

Edge curses under his breath as Vickie groans. Stephanie stops typing and turns to look at Randy incredulously. Triple H chuckles.

"I've heard some whoppers in my time," He says. "but really Orton? A pregnant man?"

"I'm not making it up!" Randy pleads. If he's going down in flames, then the big teeth egomaniac is going with him. He knew Edge was bullshitting, but he went along so he could get something to hang over Punk's head. Punk did get spooked when he told him, so maybe there is some truth to it.

"You'll say anything to save your own skin, Randy." Vickie says. "Baby, tell him the truth. You didn't tell Randy that. You know it's not possible." When Edge doesn't say anything, she looks at him confused. "Baby?"

"Yeah, I told him that." Edge finally answers. He glowers at Randy while still talking. "Hawkins and Ryder told me they overheard Maria and Helms talking about it."

"Okay…" Stephanie says as she tries to wrap her mind around what she had been told. "I'm going to talk to Maria and Shane-"

"**I'll** talk to them. They're on my show, remember?" Vickie cuts off the Raw GM.

"As I was saying, I will talk to them." Stephanie gives Vickie a look that dares her to disagree. "I'm also going to talk to Jeff's doctor. If you ignored his recommendations, you're going to be in big trouble. We could get sued if he got hurt, not to mention the other legal ramifications. "

Vickie's jaw clenches tight as she holds back the verbal barrage she wants to unleash. How dare she tell her how to do her job! Just because she's a McMahon, it doesn't give her the right to tell her what to do. Smackdown is Vickie's show to do with what **she **pleases. Not Stephanie's! Hers!

"Randy and Edge, I suggest you stick to the plan for now on. Anymore unplanned events and fines up to suspensions will be handed out. You two can leave now. I need to talk to Vickie."

While Randy walks out smoothly, Edge hurries out as quickly as he can. Stephanie turns her attention to her counterpart. The forbidding look in her eyes shows that she is not happy right now.

"Ms. Guererro, I have nothing but the upmost respect for you. However, if you try to out power me in front of my employees ever again, respect or not, I will have you fired." She puts on a smile when she sees how flustered Vickie is. "Now you may leave."

Like Edge before her, Vickie gets up and quickly leaves the room.

"I love it when you get all bitchy like that." Triple H says once they are alone. He leans over and places a kiss on her cheek. It causes her to blush and smile.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears over on Smackdown." She tells him.

His blonde eyebrow rises in curiosity. "You don't believe that stuff they said, do you?"

"It's not that. It's just I don't trust Orton or Edge, especially Vickie. Something's going on. I just need to know what."

_Flashback: You can find me in da club, bottle full of Bud…_

Miz plunks a crystal tumbler of a brownish liquid in front of CM Punk.

"What is this?" Punk inquires. He picks it up to inspect the contents.

"It's your damn soda!" Miz snorts as he slides into his seat next to Morrison. "You owe me big time. The guy at the bar was looking at me like I was crazy. Who orders a soda in a club?"

"I do." Punk says as he continues looking at it.

"Look," Morrison says. "I know Orton pissed you off. He's full of himself and thinks the world owes him something so don't let him screw you out of having a good time."

"Yeah!" Miz boisterously adds. "Don't let that prick get to you. Let loose! Have some fun. And stop looking at your drink like it's going to bite you!"

Punk playfully flips off his friend as he downs the drink without a pause.

"You fucker." He snickers as he puts down the glass. "That tasted like a damn Coke product."

"Coke and Pepsi taste the same." Miz expresses to him.

"No they don't. Pepsi tastes like freakin' heaven and that tasted like sweetened battery acid aka Coke."

"Okay, Okay." Miz holds his hands up in defeat. "It's Coke. It's all they had! Besides it's that or water."

Is he really having a discussion on soda with Miz, Punk thinks. Maybe he does need to relax. Randy's got him so wound up. And for what? Randy's the one that insecure, not him.

"Alright, next round's on me."

_Flashback: A little later in the same club…_

Matt reaches over to take the glass away. "Enough Jeff."

Jeff slaps at Matt's hand. His words are a little slurry, not to mention his North Carolinian accent has become a little thicker. "I's thougt Gillwass bck in Camern."

Matt sighs in disappointment. He wanted his brother to relax, not get plastered. Dammit Edge! Those wounds are still fresh and he just had to dig deep and hard.

"I…I cahn tak curh of myssef, Matt. Idon't needa…a babeesiter."

Just then Matt feels his cell phone vibrate. He grabs it then looks at the caller ID.

"Hey, I gotta take his. I gotta go outside." When he sees Jeff's attention go back to his drink, he grabs his shoulder to get it back. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Jeff's response is to nod his head. Not even a minute after Matt leaves that Jeff weaves his way though the crowd. He's a grown man. He doesn't need his brother watching him.

_Flashback: Let me break the ice…Allow me to get you right_

"I'm done."

Miz start to protest when Punk pushes away his glass.

"Come on." Punk groans.

"_Come on_." Miz mocks. "You only had, what, two drinks!"

Actually, Punk thinks, he had more than two. Every time Miz plunked one down, he tasted the coke less and less. He's so buzzed right now that his brain can barely keep up with his body.

"Yeahhhh, dude." he hums. "I gotta…I gotta go."

He stands up to leave. Just as he turns to walk away, he barely gets his hands up in time to catch the person that stumbles into him.

"M'bad"

"It's all-hey Jeff." Punk says when he recognizes who bumped into him. He laughs softly. "Looks like you had s'fun . Did Miz give you some tainted coke too?"

"Whatever! You liked it." Miz calls out.

Jeff's response is a slow smile. He drops his arm around Punk's shoulders.

"I'm tryn-"He pauses to let out an audible hiccup. "to get outta this fukin' place." He pauses for a second. His mind's so foggy he can barely remember what he wants to say. "Ah don't need my bruder. Ah'ma grown as man….fuck Edge…hedon't know what he alkn bout…willis"

"Okay…" Punk tries not to laugh, so he covers it up with a cough. It still comes out like a snort though. "I'm leaving now. I'll help you out. "

"…good…"Jeff pats Punk's chest. "good man…"

After saying bye to Miz, Punk and Jeff snake their way though the crowd and out of the club.

"Okay, we're out." Punk announces. "Where's your car?"

"Matt drovf."

"Oh. Well…"Punk looks around. His brown eyes fall onto a bright cheese wagon yellow car. "Cab." He half drags Jeff with him as he walks/stumbles across the street. Once at the car, he opens the door, pushes Jeff in first then he falls in afterwards.

"Where you guys headin'" the cabbie asks.

"The Claritin." Jeff broadcasts loudly.

Punk snorts. "Clayton, dude. Clayton." He turns back to the cab driver. "And it'll really help us out if ya know…pull up to the side entrance. I'll pay for it." He glance back Jeff.

"Yeah, sure buddy. No problem." The cabbie says as he pulls the car onto the street.

"You're gonna be okay, Hardy." Punk asks Jeff.

"Pfttt….Fine…" , his rainbow haired companion responds.

Punk shrugs then grabs his head. He rolls his tongue around the inside of his mouth. Those drinks are really working him over. Once he helps Jeff to his room, he's going to his own and calling it a night. He'll deal with Miz later.

Soon they are at the hotel. After paying for the cab, the two wrestlers try to quickly enter through the door. They only succeed in tripping over the other's foot and stumbling in. Jeff snorts as he gets to his feet. Punk follows. When he catches up with Jeff, he sees that he's weaving so bad that he can't push the up button for the elevator.

"Stop movin' ya fucker." Jeff drawls out.

"I'll catch it." Punk offers as he reaches around. It takes him a couple of times to press the button. A few seconds later, a ding is heard as the elevator reaches the floor, followed by the "swoosh" of the sliding doors. This time, they carefully step in. Punk knows that some of the wrestlers and divas are on the 4th and 5th floors. He himself is on the 5th floor, but he didn't know what floor Jeff and his brother were on. He looks at the button panel then asks Jeff what floor he is on. He gets a snort for a response. He tries again and this time Jeff reaches into his pocket. A cell phone and a card key fall to the floor.

"Shhhhh!" Jeff says loudly to the objects on the floor. "Shut up!"

"I'll get it." Punk tries to help by reaching down to pick up the keys. However the change in his stance makes him dizzy and he ends up falling over.

"4th floor!" Jeff mumbles as he steps unsteadily over Punk to get to the button panel. He leans in really close then after a few seconds, presses the number 4 button. The doors swoosh close and the car moves up. He stumbles slightly as Punk gets to his feet. The only thing heard is the ding of each floor. Finally they get to the fourth floor. Jeff is the first to step out. Punk silently follows. They arrive at the door of room 410.

"K, did my civil duty. " Punk holds out Jeff's phone and card key.

"Do ya really… gotta… go?"

The pleading in Jeff's voice catches Punk off guard. Even though his back is to him, he notices Jeff's bowed head and slumped shoulders.

"Hey man…"

"I think Edge is right."

"Right about what?"

"Me screwin' up."

Uh oh. Punk recognizes this kind of talk. He's heard it a few times from buddies when they have a few too many. Punk would usually lend an ear because he knows they would eventually talk themselves to sleep. This time, since he's the one that's drunk, he just wants to go to his room and sleep.

"Uh, what about your brother?"

"Matt's got his own lif." Jeff's voice starts to crack. "He can't take carea me forever. I don't want him to."

A sigh escapes through Punk's lips. He knows now that he can't just walk away from this. It's common knowledge that Edge is a prick. It's also common knowledge that this is Jeff's last chance. He's fighting demons on the inside and out. Maybe lending an ear won't be so bad.

"Jeff," Punk places his hand on his shoulder then steps closer. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Thanks." Jeff says softly. He takes the card key from Punk. "This means a lot to me."

"Yeah."

The door is opened then both step into the room. The hallway is empty again.

_Rated R-K-Oh no you didn't!_

"What the hell was that?!?!"

Edge grabs Randy's arm, pulling it hard enough to cause the young man to stop and spin around. Immediately Cody and Ted step up.

"Back off!!" Ted warns the World Champion.

"How about you **back off**!" Hawkins snarls back as he and Ryder step up to the Legacy members.

"Cody. Ted. Relax." Randy tells his group.

"Guys, I got this." Edge tells his.

The four men back off but don't take their eyes off the other.

"I'm not taking the fall for you." Randy announces, the cold and calculating look in his eyes never leaving his equal.

"Nobody said you had to!" Edge growls at him. "I don't appreciate looking like a fool!"

"Says the guy that hides behind a mu-mu when the going gets rough."

The Rated R Superstar clenches his jaw, but fumes internally. Randy smirks at him and dares him to make a comeback. After a few forced silent moments, Edge speaks again.

"We have something to hold over CM Punk and Jeff Hardy."

"Who says it's true? Your boys? They're not known for their brains, you know."

Edge's hand quickly goes up to stop Hawkins and Ryder from doing or saying anything stupid. Ted and Cody laugh loudly. A death glare from their leader cuts the laughter short.

"Anyway," Randy continues. "Men don't have babies. It's impossible."

"Yeah, but Jeff's such a freak a nature, it could be." Edge says. "Besides did you see how they reacted? Something is up with those two."

"Good Point."

Randy crosses his arm and goes into deep thought. CM Punk is a problem that needs to go away. "Maybe we can help each other out. You know…get rid of our 'problems' "

A blonde eyebrow is raised. "Like partners?"

"Yeah."

It's now Edge's time to contemplate. Jeff is a flake, but he's getting bothersome. He's gotta go. Soon.

"Alright. You're on."

_All hail! The gang's all here!_

Members of Raw, ECW and Smackdown start back at one another. No, this isn't an inter-promotional tag team match, just groups of people looking for missing friends.

"He better not hurt him, that's all I'm saying."

"Oh come on! You act as if the guy is made outta glass! And don't worry, he won't. I mean, let's face it, it's not like you're boy's a saint."

"Guys?" Maria's voice floats through the testosterone monopolizing disagreement.

"And Punk is?" Helms shoots back. "After what he did, he'll look like a hypocrite if he keeps talking that straight edge noise. He's a hypocrite anyway 'cause it didn't take much to do him in."

"Guys??" Maria says a little louder this time.

"Fuck you!" Miz shouts as he takes a charge at Helms.

Kofi and Morrison grab him as Jimmy Wang Yang and R-Truth grab Helms, who is about to charge at Miz.

"GUYS!" This time Maria yells to get them to stop. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Mahria's right." Kofi says. 'We need to find out Punk and Hardy went to."

"Thanks Kofi. " Maria turns her attention back to the group. "Stephanie McMahon called me looking for them. Did anyone else get a call?"

"Yeah, I did." Helms tells her. Jimmy and R-Truth let him go.

However, the others tell Maria they did not get similar calls.

"That's weird." Morrison ponders. "Why would she just call you two?"

"Don't know." Helms responds. "She was asking had I talk to them recently and did I know about Jeff's condition. If I didn't know any better, it sounded like she already knew about his condition."

"Somebody here don't know how to keep their mouth shut then." Jimmy says. He crosses his arms as he looks over the group. "Looks like we may got ourselves a snitch. "

"I didn't tell nobody!" R-Truth is quick to say.

"I didn't' say nothin' either." Jimmy adds. "Matt and Jeff swore me to secrecy."

"And I know I didn't say squat to anyone." Helms says.

The three men look over to Miz, Morrison, Maria and Kofi.

"Well?"

"Well, I didn't say anything." Maria is a little put off that she is being accused of snitching.

"I didn't say anything either." Miz announces. "I promised Punk that I wouldn't tell."

"You told me, mahn." Kofi says to him.

"Okay, I didn't tell anyone besides Kofi."

"Dude, you told me the same time you told Kofi." Morrison pipes in.

'Okay! I told Kofi and Morrison, but no one else.

"A'ite , if none of us ain't say nothin', then who did?" asks R-Truth.

A slow smirk appears on Helms' face. "I know how we can find out."

_A big brother's gotta do what a big brother's gotta do…_

"You're sure about this, Matt?"

"I'm damn sure."

Christian can see the determination on Matt's face. He can also see the anger. According to Matt, he's only heard form Jeff once since CM Punk saved him from a potential beatdown. He can hear the contempt in his friend's voice whenever he mentions Punk's name.

"I know you're upset, but maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Matt spins around to face Christian. Annoyance is etched into his features. "Jeff has enough crap going on and then this guy comes in and adds even more!" He sighs in frustration as he runs his fingers over his hair. "Dad and Jeff are all I got left of my family. I ain't gonna lose them."

Before Christian can respond, Matt turns and walks away. He sees him knock on the GM's door then disappear inside a few minutes later.

_Reunions, sort of…_

A remix of "Metalingus" and "Voices" blares through the arena's sound system. A few cheers are heard from the Raw audience, but for the most part, boos dominate. The two most hated people in the WWE are about to make an appearance.

Soon Randy Orton and Edge do just that. Each is carrying his championship title over his shoulder. As they walk toward the ring, they are followed by members of their respective stables. When they get to the ring, Randy and Edge are the only ones that enter it; the others surround it. The stage hand on the outside hands them each a mic.

Randy is the first to speak, "You're probably wondering why Edge and I are out here. I'll tell you why. Last week we found out some disturbing news about our #1 contenders."

"Yeah!" Edge pipes in. "It seems that CM Punk and Jeff Hardy decided to get together and conspire against us. " He chuckles at his statement. "They got together alright."

"Morons in the truck! Run the footage from last week's Raw." Randy commands.

The closing minutes of the match between Punk and Cody appear on the screen. You can clearly hear Randy say that he knows about Punk's secret on Smackdown. The scene freezes on the expression on Punk's face.

"What is that secret you ask? What was CM Punk trying to hide?"

The footage starts again, but this time it's of Smackdown. It shows Jeff being held by the Edgeheads while Edge growls something to him. Just as his hand slides to Jeff's abdomen, a disguised CM Punk jumps over the barricade and into the ring to make the save.

"There!" Edge and points to the screen. "You see that?!? His secret is Jeff Hardy!"  
Now the audience is confused. What's going on here?

"Look at how he's protecting him!" Edge continues. "It's like he's protecting his most valuable asset!"

Randy agrees. "Yes, Edge, it does look that way. And how unusual that neither one has been seen since that night. It's rumored that even Jeff's own brother doesn't know where he is."

"Let's be honest here. We know what they are doing and it's sick! It's disgusting. It's-"

The first notes of "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage send the crowd into a ruckus. Orton and Edge look toward the stage as Cody, Ted, Hawkins and Ryder gather in front of the ring. A few moments later and CM Punk and Jeff Hardy appear on the stage. While both men are wearing jeans and sneakers, Punk is wearing one of his t-shirts while Jeff is wearing a plain white tee with an over sized black and white Fox Racing hoodie over it. Punk's unkempt black hair is matched by Jeff's rainbow mop that's pulled back into a messy bun. Jeff decides to hang back near the entrance while his partner, with mic in hand, walks toward the top of the ramp. Punk's eyes become two points of flaming amber fixed on the two men in the ring.

"You might want to think real hard about finishing that sentence, Edge."

TBC…


	5. PushBreathe

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Push/Breathe**

_You might want to think real hard about finishing that sentence, Edge._

"Or what?" Edge yells back.

"Or I'll come down there and kick your teeth down your damn throat!"

The crowd announces its approval of that declaration. Edge is livid at this point, so much that he can't say anything. The stable members in front of the ring try to goad Punk into making his way toward them. Jeff groans softly because he knows that this could turn ugly at any moment and he can't do anything to help.

"Nice of you to show up, CM Punk…and Jeff." Randy says in his eerily calm voice. "You guys are either brave or stupid for coming back. It really doesn't matter. You can team up all you want, but the fact is this: you will never take our gold."

"Your gold?" Punk snorts. "Right. At least when I beat you and take your gold, I can say that I did it on my own and not need my back up singers to do the dirty work."

Randy narrows his eyes and grinds his teeth, furious that Punk has the balls to call him out like that.

"I guess you're filling in for Matt, huh?" Edge finally says. "Hey, Jeff! How's it goin'?" He chuckles when he sees the grimace on his #1 Contender's face. "Wow, you put on some weight. How many people are you eating for? Two?"

Jeff's response is to put his arm protectively over his stomach. He frowns at the man in the ring, but in the back of his head, he wishes he could go down there and kick his ass.

"Leave him alone." Punk says in a predatory tone.

Edge snaps back. "You're gonna kick my ass if don't?"

"Yeah. Too bad your Edgeheads took your beatdown last week. I would have loved nothing more than to wrap that chair around your-"

"HEY!" Orton yells. "Enough! You want my title, Punk? You want to take Edge out? Alright, you'll get your chance…at Judgment Day!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?" Edge's mind screams. Is Randy mental? He stares at his partner in utter disbelief. Who put him in charge? He can't decide who fights him!

Randy's got Punk where he wants him. And if he has to sacrifice Edge's ass to do it, so be it. "Two on one. If we win, not only do you lose your spot," He glances at Jeff. "but you lose Jeff's as well.

"If I win?"

"IF you win, you get both belts."

Oh Hell no! Edge grabs Randy's and arm and yanks him around. He starts yelling and screaming at him! The audience is roaring all around. Lawler and Cole are beside themselves. And Punk? He's thinking this over. Beat both guys, become a unified champion. Lose and he not only does he blows it for him; he blows it for Jeff as well. He turns to look at Jeff, but Jeff was already by his side. And he is pissed!

"Take it." Jeff growls.

"What?" Punk raises an eyebrow. "Dude, are you sure about this?"

"Take it, Punk." Jeff reiterates. "Don't worry about me."

But Punk is worried about him. Jeff's been though hell. A lose would basically be kicking him back there. Another failure. He can't have that hanging over him.

"I can't do that, man. You worked too hard-"

"If you don't take it, I will kick your ass yourself."

Punk wasn't expecting that. He keeps his gaze on him for a moment before he turns back to the ring.

"Alright." He says to Randy. "You're on."

Randy smirks. 'Good choice. Oh! And by the way, there's one more thing."

Out of nowhere, Punk is struck from behind! Jeff gasps in shock when he sees his own brother standing over him with a black steel chair.

"Matt!" Jeff shouts. "What are-"

Strong arms suddenly lift Jeff off his feet and carry him to the back. He struggles against the arms, demanding to be released.

"Tonight you have an Extremes Rule match against Matt Hardy. And that match starts…now!"

The last thing the TV audience sees before going to commercial is a maniacal smiling Randy, an upset Randy, confused members of Legacy and Edgeheads and Matt Hardy lifting his chair to strike Punk once again.

_Why? Why Matt? Why would you do this? _

"Put me down, dammit!"

Once backstage, Jeff is put on his feet. He swings around to give his kidnapper a tongue lashing.

"Alright motherfu-KOZ! What the hell?"

Kozlov looks down at Jeff. Remorse shows on his face, but he knows it had to be done.

"Big Brother asked for help and I help." He responds.

"So you're going along with this beatdown?" Jeff is very livid at this point. He's still can't believe that Matt would do something like this. "I gotta go back and stop this."

He tries to go around Kozlov, but the big Russian won't let him.

"Would you move?!"

"Big Brother told me to make you stay here." Kozlov emphasizes by stepping closer and crossing his arms so that he's towering over the smaller man.

"You know what?" Jeff says as he glares up at his friend. "I could give a flying fuck what Matt told you to do. Just because he's the 'big brother', that doesn't give him the right to tell me what to do! I'm a grown man…aw fuck this!"

Jeff turns and storms down the hall with a purpose. Kozlov is right on his heels.

"You must calm down. Think of baby." Kozlov says after him.

The Charismatic Enigma suddenly stops then spins around. Icy green eyes bear right at the other man.

"One, don't say another word because I'm just that mad enough to fight you. Two, could you not tell the rest of the roster that I'm pregnant?"

Koslov mumbles something in Russian as he continues to follow Jeff.

oooooo

"Did Jeff just say that he's pregnant?"

"That's what I heard."

Mickie James ponders for a second then shrugs as she and Kelly Kelly go into the Divas Dressing Room.

_Who didn't see that coming? _

Punk falls out of the ring to buy himself some time. Matt hasn't let up at all on his offense. This isn't the first glorified beating he's taken, but dammit, he knew they were coming. This came out of nowhere! He knew Matt didn't like him, but mad enough for to set up an Extreme Rules match? And let's not forget the Rated J Jackasses Randy and Edge sitting at the commentator's table. This night keeps getting better and better.

He reaches under the ring to grab for anything that'll help him. Punk can't go all out and kick Matt's ass, but he's not going to lie down and take his abuse either.

Matt jumps out of the ring with a kendo stick in tow. He stalks toward the downed CM Punk. The only thing going on in his head is making sure that Punk regrets the day he messed with his little brother.

"Get up you sorry sack of shit." Matt grumbles as he reaches down to grab Punk by the hair.

WHAPP!! A cookie sheet smacks him right in the face! Matt lets go as he stumbles back. Punk struggles to get to his feet. Once he does though, he smacks Matt in the head with the cookie sheet. This time Matt falls to the ground. Punk tosses away the bent up sheet then picks up the kendo stick.

"Who's the sack of shit now?" he yells as violently strikes the fallen man with the weapon.

_A few steps back, the commentator's table._

"Joining us here at Ring side are the current WWE and World Champions, Edge and Randy Orton." Cole announces to the at home audience.

Edge is still upset that Randy made that match, so he silently fumes as Randy does the talking.

"This match just came out of no where!" King says. "What did Punk do to Matt Hardy?"

A loud "smack" of steel against flesh echoes from the ring.

"King," Randy begins. "it's not what CM Punk did to Matt. It's what Punk did to his brother."

Before another question can be asked, Matt performs a bulldog onto a trashcan. The crowd's "oooohs" and cringes as Punk's face is drilled into the aluminum.

"Punk's not going to even make it to Judgment Day if this keeps up." King says.

"What did CM Punk do to Jeff?" Cole asks. "And why make this match? Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"A bit much?" Edge expresses. "It's a bit nauseous having to see those two!"

"Uh oh!" Lawler exclaims. "Punk just caught Matt in the face with that cookie sheet!"

"There are all kinds of weapons under the ring." Cole adds. He turns back to the champions. "You never answered the question. What's going on with Punk and Jeff?"

"Geez, Cole! Are you blind?" Randy snaps at him. "There's more to that relationship than friendship."

The commentator contemplates what The Legend Killer is saying. "Wait…what? Are you saying…?"

Randy purposely leaves the statement in the air as he turns back to the ring just in time to see Matt with the kendo stick.

_During the commentary_

Jeff pounds on the GM's door. "Stephanie, open up!"

"Big mistake." Kozlov mumbles.

"Shut up."" Jeff growls low. He bangs on the door again. "I know you're in there! Open the fuck up!"

Suddenly the door swings open. Jeff gasps in shock when he sees that instead of Stephanie McMahon he sees-

"Vickie?! Why the hell are you here? Where's Stephanie?"

The Smackdown GM rakes her eyes over Jeff then frowns in distain.

"She had a little accident, so the Board asked me to fill in." she tells him.

Jeff wonders if Vickie had a hand in Stephanie's "little accident."

"You gotta stop the match."

"I ok'ed it. Why?"

"They're gonna kill each other!"

"And that's my problem?"

Jeff could only gape at her in astonishment.

"You suck no matter what show you're on." He manages to say. "Forget it. Don't know why I bothered."

He turns around, shoves Kozlov and marches off.

"You go out there and I'll suspend you indefinitely!" Vickie shouts after him.

Jeff responds by flipping her off while still walking away.

_Back on Raw_

"Wait, is that Jeff Hardy?"

The crowd's approval is deafening when Jeff appears. He runs as fast as the extra weight and strength to the ring. Edge is about to stand, but Randy stops him.

"What are you doing?" Edge hisses at his partner.

"Relax." Randy orders him. "Jeff can't do anything remember?"

Edge looks at the acting in the ring. Jeff is on the ring steps shouting at the two opponents.

"Yeah." he says in a little calmer tone. "He can't do anything."

"Matt! Stop it!" Jeff yells at his brother.

Matt's arms, back and sides show the welts from the kendo stick. A few are even bleeding. He's now using said kendo stick to attempt to choke out CM Punk. He's so blinded by rage that it takes him a moment to realize that Jeff is shouting at him. He throws down a half conscious Punk to the mat then turns to Jeff.

"Go on to the back!" he orders his brother. "This ain't your fight."

"Please don't do this, man." Jeff argues. "We need him." He puts his hand on his stomach. "You can't kill him."

"I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just teachin' him a lesson."

Jeff moves to the ring apron. One hand grips the rope while the other is still on his stomach. The excitement plus his adrenaline is making the little one active.

"Come on, Matty. This isn't your-MATT!"

Matt turns around in time to see a chair coming toward his face. With quick reflexes, he ducks under the chair and catches CM Punk with a Side Effect!

_While Jeff tries to prevent a potential crime scene…_

Ted and Cody find themselves tossed to the cold concrete next to Hawkins and Ryder. All four have their hands bound behind their backs.

"Thank you, gentlemen for joining us for this impromptu meeting." Helms says as he, Miz, Morrison and R-Truth stare down at their captives.

"What the hell's going on? Let us go!" Ted shouts as he struggles to get free. The others follow with their protests.

"HEY!" R-Truth barks out. "This is how it is. We got one question to ask y'all. If you answer it, then y'all can leave. If ya don't, then Smackdown and Raw will be short a few playas."

"Screw you!" Ryder responds.

This just annoys R-Truth. "Oh, you think I'm playin'?" He starts to advance toward Ryder, but Morrison stops him.

"Dude, it's not worth it." Morrison then turns his attention to the one on the floor. "All we want to know is who told Orton and Edge about Jeff and Punk."

Moments pass and no one puts up an answer.

Alright." The Shaman of Sexy says. "Truth, they're all yours."

"Edge told Randy." Cody quickly says.

"Dammit Cody!" Ted swears.

Cody glares hotly at his partner in response.

"Alright then. " Helms turn to Hawkins and Ryder. "How did Edge find out?"

"You can't scare us so easily!" Ryder says with a sneer.

"Yeah!" Hawkins pipes in." We're not telling you anything!"

"Miz, got that present for me?"

"Sure do." Miz smirks as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of electric clippers. "I guess Edge will have to call his group the Eggheads for now on."

The color drains from the faces of the two long haired blondes. Miz turns on the clippers and starts to walk toward them.

"Alright! Stop! We'll tell!" Ryder says as he and his partner tried to scramble back. "Just don't touch our hair."

"Sweet." Miz turns off the clippers. "Speak monkey."

Ryder looks over to Helms. Helms looks back in confusion.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" He asks.

"We heard you and Maria talking. That's how we found out. So we told Edge."

An irritated groan comes from the former Hurricane. He knows exactly when they found out. "Aw fuck. I though we were alone."

"Dude…" Miz shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry y'all."

"Can we go now?" Ted asks. "You got your info."

"Yeah. Sure. We're done." Helms is still in shock that he was the leak. He starts to follow his boys out.

"Wait! What about us? You said we could leave!"

"We said you could leave. We ain't say nothin' 'bout untyin' you." R-Truth tells Ted. "Ask homeboy over there to help y'all out."

And with that, R-Truth and the others leave.

Cody's confused. "Ask homeboy?" he looks at Ted. "Ted…what's he saying?"

Ted totally ignores him as he tries to get to his feet.

"I don't like this." Hawkins says to his partner.

"Me eith-"

A low sinister chuckle cuts through the air, silencing all.

_Are you kidding me? Really?_

The four wrestlers are heading for the exit when they over hear something from a group of Divas that halt them in their tracks:

"…and then he tells Kozlov to be quiet because he didn't want people to know that he was pregnant."

"OMG! Are you serious?!"

A collective groan vibrates through the group.

"Je-sus!"' Helms curses under his breath. "Are you kidding me? Really? The Divas now? I swear, if one more person finds out, I'm gonna—"

The collective gasp of the audience reaches to the back. The guys find the nearest monitor. What they see has them scrambling toward the ring entrance.

_A potentially instigated crime scene…_

Randy watches Matt shove Punk to the mat then goes over to Jeff.

"I think we're done here." Randy says as he takes off his headset. He gets up then walks over to the ring.

Edge and the commentators look on in confusion. What is he doing? Why is he leaving in the middle of the match?

They soon find out when Randy picks up the discarded black steel folding chair. He walks over to the ring then slides it in. He then steps back and waits for a reaction.

Edge ponders this decision as he too removes his headset and joins Randy at ringside.

Punk feels something touch his foot. He's in so much pain now, but he can't loose this match. He's not going to let Matt Hardy intimidate him!

He manages to get to his knees. That's when he notices Orton and Edge close to the ring. What? Are they going to attack him while he's down? Punk shakes the thought out of his head. He spots the chair, grabs it then gets to his feet. He turns around to see Matt being distracted by Jeff. Sorry Jeff, he thinks, but your brother is going down. Digging deep for strength, CM Punk lifts the chair and advances toward his rival.

ooooo

"MATT!"

Matt turns around in time to see a chair coming toward his face. With quick reflexes, he ducks under the chair and catches CM Punk with a Side Effect! He covers him for the pin.

1…2…3…

Matt looks around. No ref. He lifts himself from his opponent to find extra refs and medical staff and trainers running toward the ring. He tiredly crawls over to the side of the ring and makes a frightening discovery. On the floor is an unconscious Jeff. Next to him is the black metal that CM Punk had been holding just moments before.

"Oh god no!" Matt gasps as he scrambles out of the ring.

ooooo

Randy and Edge watch the chair fly out of Punk's hand and strike Jeff. He motions for edge to follow him. They both start walking to the side where the commotion is happening. Jeff is being loaded on a stretcher. He still hasn't awakened. Matt is almost hysterical. He's calling Jeff's name, trying to get him to wake up. Punk's now a distance memory. Rated RKO glances at the ring to see Punk being attended to by a ref and a medical staff member and a couple of trainers.

ooooo

Punk knew he messed up when Matt moved at the last minute and the chair flew out of his hand. He couldn't avoid the Side effect so he willing took all of its impact. With his energy spent on the failed chair shot, he laid on the mat and awaits the three count.

Three seconds pass and nothing happens. He feels Matt move away. What's going on? Soon he sees referee Jack Doan leaning over him along with one of the trainers.

'What's goin' on?" Punk's voice is so ragged with pain.

"Don't move, Punk." Doan tells him.

"What happened?"

The ref and a trainer exchange a worried look before he speaks again.

"Jeff got hurt."

Punk's eyes grow wide and a choked gasp escapes his lips. He struggles to sit up, but his body screams in agony. Doan again tries to calm down the wrestler, even try holding him down. But it only makes him struggle even more.

"No…NO!" Punk yells. He manages to sit up just in time to see Jeff being wheeled up the ramp.

"LET ME GO!" The wounded wrestler breaks away form the hands that hold him back. He gets to his feet; however he makes it two steps before collapsing onto the ropes.

Then, out of nowhere, Edge reaches up and snaps Punk's neck across the top rope! The action causes Punk's body to pop up and back. He grabs at his throat while gasping for breath. He steps back, and to add insult top injury, he's spun around by Randy and given an RKO.

With the crowd roaring around them, Randy and Edge stand over their unconscious victim.


	6. Showers

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Showers**

All three men look like they been through hell and back. At least one body part is bandaged. Heated green eyes glare at two figures at the end of the hospital bed. Crossed arms and a scowl finish the look. The two figures brace themselves for an equal opportunity tongue lashing.

"I hope y'all got that out of your system because if it happens again, I disown you both." Jeff tells CM Punk and Matt.

Both gasp in shock.

"Come on, Jeff!" Matt says. "You don't mean that."

"How come I'm getting crapped on because your brother is an overbearing asshole?" Punk argues.

"Don't make me kick your ass again." Matt threatens.

"I'd like to see you try-"

"**Enough**!" Jeff hollers.

The yell causes the others to flinch, but bring their attention back to Jeff.

"I'm serious." Jeff sternly states again. "I will deny ever knowing either one of you. You don't have to be best friends, but you will tolerate one another." Jeff rubs his temples in frustration. The bandage on his forehead is a bright white against his tan skin. He places his hand on the bump of his stomach which now looks bigger without with the oversized clothing. "Matt, Punk is family now. Just like you look out for me, you have to look out for him. Punk? Same thing. Look out for Matt. Randy and Edge joining up ain't a good thing. They're gonna make sure you don't make it to Judgment Day."

Punk and Matt don't like it, but they know he's right.

Then Jeff becomes really concerned as he continues. "I just got this feeling that it's more to it than titles."

Matt raises an eyebrow when he sees Punk's face turn a slight shade of red as a dark scowl forms. A sigh from his brother gets his attention again.

"Enough of this sappy stuff." Jeff announces as he shifts to a more comfortable position. "Matt, grabs that notepad and pen."

"You must be inspired to write." Matt says with a smile. He grabs the objects and is about to give them to Jeff when he stops him.

"They ain't for me. They're for you."

"Why?"

"I need you to make a grocery list."

"A grocery list?" Both Punk and Matt question.

"Have you seen the food in hospitals? Have you **eaten** the food in hospitals?"

Good point, the two men note.

"Okay, what am I bringin' in?" Matt is ready to take Jeff's order.

"Pickles, but they have to be the Vlasic kind. Blue Bell Ice Cream and it's gotta be Chocolate Chip Cookie. Bacon Bits-"

"Bacon Bits?"

'Yeah Bacon Bits! The stuff that you put on salads."

"I know what it is, but why?"

"It goes with the ice cream!"

The look on Matt's face is a cross between horrified and disgusted. Punk chuckles.

"And the pickles?"

"You don't wanna know." Punk tells him.

"Whatever Matt." Jeff says. "You've eaten nastier stuff."

"Alright." Matt sighs. "I'll get this, but don't get mad at me if your stomach gets jacked up."

He leaves the room to fulfill the list. An awkward moment of silence fills the room in his wake.

"Is he…is he okay?" Punk's voice breaks the silence after a while.

"He's fine. " Jeff says softly as he rubs his hand slowly over his stomach. "Good thing I knew how to fall. It hurt me but he was protected."

"….how are you feeling?"

Jeff smiles. Some strands of his multicolored hair fall into his face. Punk reaches over and tucks them behind his right ear. Jeff lightly touches Punk's hand before he pulls away.

"I'm sore but I'll live."

Another moment of silence. Just then, Jeff's face changes into a slight grimace and he rubs his stomach.

"Ow that fuckin' hurt…ow."

"What happened?" Punk asks his anxiety starts to peak. "Should I go get the doctor?" He starts to inch toward the door when Jeff motions for him to come back.

"It's okay," He reassures him. "The baby just kicked the crap outta me, that's all."

"He's moving now? When did that happen?"

"Right before we came back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly? I didn't think you would care."

And it gets even more awkward. Punk runs his fingers through his black hair, unsure of what to do next or how to feel.

"Jeff, I'm sor-"

"I have an ultrasound set for later. Wanna come with me?" Jeff announces.

"Um…yeah." Punk says. "Yeah, I want to."

Punk's eyes fall on the swell of Jeff's stomach. Carefully, he places his hand there. Seconds later, he feels a small bump under his palm.

"Whoa." He chuckles softly. He moves his hand over slightly. Again he feels a bump.

This time, the silence isn't awkward. It's a comfortable one as Jeff watches the father become fascinated with his child.

_Domination. I has it…_

A loud noise from outside cause the young men to jump and cower. Edge and Randy look on in annoyance.

"Alright!" Randy finally says. "You guys have been antsy since last week. What gives?"

"Yeah," Edge joins in. "Did something happen?"

Four pairs of eyes look back at Rated RKO. Not one is willing to tell about what happened.

Edge sighs in dissatisfaction. He doesn't have the time or patience to figure this out now. "Out. All of you. Now."

"You heard him!" Randy barks when they don't move quickly enough. "Don't come back until you're all normal."

Hawkins, Ryder, Cody and Ted file out of the dressing room. When it's just he and Randy, Edge locks the door. Randy raises an eyebrow at the action.

"Did you really have to do that? He questions his partner.

"I don't want your boyfriends coming in while I'm ripping you a new one." Edge grumbles out. "We need to talk about that match you set up at Judgment Day."

"Is that what has your panties all twisted?" Randy says with a chuckle when he sees the rage echoing over Edge's face.

"This isn't fucking funny!" Edge snaps. "Who died and made you the leader? You just don't throw my title into a match! I say who and when. It's mine! Do you hear me? MINE!" He paces the room like a caged lion. "I didn't give you that info on Punk and Hardy so that you could stab me in the back with it."

'Who said that I was stabbing you in the back?" Randy's voice is so calm, yet you can still feel the venom dripping from it. "And your info? I didn't really need it, but it was still helpful."

Edge stops pacing. He gives Randy an incredulous look.

"If you didn't need it, then why the hell take-"

The response is a lecherous smile from his partner.

"It's not about the title is it?"

This time it's a soft chuckle. The blonde rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation.

"Orton, you nympho." He growls out. "Do you have to screw the entire WWE roster?"

"Not everyone on the roster." The Legacy leader responds. He stalks closer to Edge. Edge, however, takes giant steps back. "Back off, Orton." He warns him. "Never again."

"Never is such a silly word."

"I'm serious!" Edge's lat step causes his back to meet the wall. When he sees that Randy is getting closer, his green eyes flash dangerously. "This is just a business agreement."

Randy does not stop until he's practically draping him. 'You're right." He leans really close to Edge's ear. "But we can always negotiate some perks."

With an annoyed growl, the blonde shoves him away then thunders off to another corner.

"Could you stop thinking with your dick for a minute?"

Suddenly, Randy stomps over to the corner, grabs Edge by the shirt, and then shoves him into the cement wall. When Edge tries to fight back, he is struck across the face then pinned into place.

"I'm not that fat bitch you call a wife." Randy spits into his face. "So you do NOT tell me what to do. If I want to bend you over and screw you all over this room, I'll do it. It's not that hard-"

"Go to hell-agh!"

Randy grabs a fist full of golden hair and pulls hard.

"I'm called the Legend Killer for a reason. I don't just want CM Punk to go away. I want him annihilated. I want him stricken from history and I'll do anything to make that happen. Even sellout your sorry ass to do it."

He shoves his partner as he steps back. The fire in Edge's eyes never left. Maybe hooking up with Randy was a bad idea.

"You're psycho." He says. "You're messed up in the head."

"Yeah well you're a prick." is Randy's retort. "You're in this as thick as I am, so don't go trying to stab me in the back." He strolls over to the leather sofa then takes a seat. Calculating and cold blue eyes focus on Edge. "You really wouldn't want me as your enemy."

_Females going to the restroom in a pack is never a good thing_

"Maria?"

Maria looks away from the mirror to see Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and the Bella Twins behind her.

Today, a few of the Divas are participating in a special WWE magazine photo shoot.

"Hey girls!" Maria greets happily. "What's up?"

"Um," Brie begins. "We just had a question."

"Yeah." her sister, Nikki, adds. "You're still friends with CM Punk right?"

"Uh huh. " Maria answers. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well…" Nikki glances at the other girls, not sure if she should continue.

Maria notices the gesture and starts to feel a bit uneasy. "And?"

"Um, Punk and Jeff…"Mickie says. " We heard some things."  
Uh oh, the red head does not like where this may go. "What did you hear?"

"Randy and Edge are making it seem like Punk and Jeff are dating or something."

'Oh." Maria lets out a sigh of semi relief. "Don't worry. They're just friends. Rand and Edge are jerks anyway. Why believe what they say?"

"Yeah, but..."

But?

"What's really going on?" That wall of bad vibes goes up again.

"Mickie and I heard Jeff tell Kozlov that he's pregnant." Kelly Kelly blurts out.

The most unlady-like croak comes from Maria. Her eyes bug out in surprise. What happened to keeping it a secret?

"Are you okay?" Kelly Kelly asks.

Yeah. "Maria tells here. She clears her throat then puts on a smile. "I'm fine. Could you girls excuse for a minute? I gotta….yeah. "

She grabs her cell from her purse then hurries off to a private corner of the studio. And just like before, she makes a hasty call to Punk. A few rings later, Punk answers.

"Hey Beautiful. What's up?" he answers cheerfully.

"You got a couple of minutes?" she asks as she glances over her shoulder.

"How about one? They're about to take Jeff to get his ultrasound."

"Oh. Uh, Mickie, Kelly and the Bellas know about you and Jeff."

"What the hell?" Punk exclaims loud enough for Maria to pull the phone away from her ear. She places the phone back and can hear Punk telling Jeff that nothing is wrong.

"Punk?"

"How did they find out?" he says in a low voice.

"Apparently Mickie and Kelly overheard Jeff telling Kozlov."

"Great." Punk groans. "It's like everywhere we go, the walls are like paper. And no offense to your friends, but they're gossips."

"None taken and I'll try to keep it in our little circle." Maria says. "You're gong to tell Jeff?"

"I don't have a choice. I'll tell him after the ultrasound.

After she and Punk say their good-byes, Maria rejoins the group of Divas. They now look to be in the middle of a highly energized discussion.

"…a baby shower would be great!" Kelly Kelly says gushing over the idea.

"A baby shower?" Maria inquires.

"Yeah. You didn't really deny the story."

"I know, but…" Maria sighs. She could literally see the wheels turning in the blonde's head. The other girls have the same starry-eyed expression.

"Okay, if you're able to pull this off, you have to keep it between us. I don't think Jeff or Punk wants this to get any bigger than it is."

"We promise." The other Divas say.

_Snitch, snitch, snitch BITCH!_

Bouncy, crimped sandy brown hair moves in time with Alicia Fox's steps. Her destination soon ends at the dressing room door of WWE Diva Champion Michelle McCool. She opens the door, but quickly regrets upon stepping into the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Michelle." She stammers out as he covers her eyes.

"Jesus, Alicia! How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" is Michelle McCool's snippy reply. Wearing nothing but a pair of blue metallic hot pants, she stands with her hands on her hips and glares sternly at her protégé. "Girl, close the door and uncover eyes. We have the same equipment."

Alicia does what she's told. However, she keeps her eyes on the floor.

"I heard that some of the Divas are throwing a secret Baby Shower." She says.

Michelle rolls her eyes as she plops down on a beige steel chair with her back to Alicia. "Oh so one of those skanks got knocked up?" she says as she leans over to put on her wrestling boots. "Good! Less garbage I have to wrestle. Although, I wouldn't consider sleeping with a blow up doll an achievement."

"Umm, it's not one of the Divas. It's Jeff Hardy."

"Oh? He got someone pregnant?"

"No, he's the one that's pregnant."

This time, the Diva Champion abruptly stops what she's doing. She sits up then turns to face the other woman. Alicia quickly covers her eyes again.

"Fox, are you doing drugs?"

"No!" Alicia gasps. "That's what I heard. Jeff said it himself, at least that's what Mickie and Kelly said. And Maria said don't let anyone else find out."

Michelle turns away, her mind mulls over what had been told to her. She's always believed Jeff to be on the freaky side, but never in a million years did she expect to be a hermaphrodite. That would have to explain it. Men don't have the equipment to carry a baby. That had to be the logical reason. The wheels in her head turn even more. Jeff is Edge's #1 contender. Jeff has a secret he wants to keep under wraps. Maybe she can use this to her advantage. Since Taker decided that Michelle wasn't worth his time anymore and went back to his wife, she doesn't have anyone to watch her back. She's been hearing rumors that Vickie wants to take the Divas Title off of her and put it on Maria. Like hell's that's going to happen! Vickie's so wrapped around Edge's finger that she can't see anything past his face.-maybe if it were a cheeseburger. So if Michelle could get on the Rated R Superstar's good graces…

"Hey!" Michelle turns back to Alicia.

"Yes?" Alicia responds. She still has not removed her hand from her face.

"Go back and get more info. And get some visual proof."

"Why?"

A towel hits her in the head.

"Just do it!"

_And there's your baby_

Jeff winces when the cold gel touches his bare stomach. Next, the ultrasound probe moves through the gel. The technician-an older woman with a medium build and reddish brown hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in green scrubs and a white lab coat- moves the probe over his belly as she looks at the monitor.

Punk is also looking at the monitor. He's not really sure what he's looking at, but he needs the distraction from the silence. He pulls his gaze away from the monitor when he feels something touch his hand. That's when he notices its Jeff's hand gripping his. He stares at the joined hands. He's not rally sure how he should react to this. Should he let it fly or pull away? He looks away to Jeff's face; however Jeff is doing what Punk was doing previously: looking at the monitor.

"Looks like we found your baby." The technician announces.

Punk moves his attention back to the monitor. The cause of the bump he felt earlier is now revealed to all. His baby. Jeff's baby. **Their baby**.

"…and there's a foot. And that looks to be an arm…"

"That explains why I'm getting the crap kicked outta my insides." Jeff snickers.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The technician asks.

"Yes." Punk answers.

"No." Jeff quickly interjects.

"No?" Punk raises a questionable eyebrow. "Why not? You've been calling it a he all this time. What if it's a she?"

"I know, but I want it to a surprise."

"Okay, if you say so."

Punk really wanted to know. It would really be awkward to buy pink and later find out it's a boy or vice versa. And that's when it hits him. In the whirlwind of events, he hasn't gotten anything for the baby. What about arrangement for after the kid's born?

"Aw crap."

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks.

"Nothing." Punk tells him. He smiles then squeezes Jeff's hand gently. "It's not that big of deal."

Jeff doesn't push any more. He turns his attention back to the technician and monitor. Nonetheless, it is a big deal to the father of this extraordinary baby. He makes a mental note to call Maria later.

_"Excuse me!"_

The louder Vickie gets, the louder the Raw audience gets. Her scowl deepens at the total disrespect. It's one thing to do it to her on Smackdown. She will not have it on Raw!

"I said EXCUSE ME!!!"

The boos continue to rain upon her. She just rolls her eyes then goes into her speech.

"As some of you may know, Stephanie McMahon had an _unfortunate _accident two weeks ago. Because of my wonderful work on Smackdown, the Board asked me to take over until she returns. After being here last week, I can see that Stephanie's GM skills are severely lacking!"

The Raw audience begs to differ. Ignoring them, she continues anyway. "For example, CM Punk and Jeff Hardy had the audacity to interrupt your Champions, Randy Orton and my beautiful, wonderful husband Edge."

Vickie beams proudly at the mention of her husband. She could care less about Randy Orton. As long as he keeps the World title around Edge's waist, she doesn't care what he does.

"While I'm here, things will be run correctly. Those that commit wrongs will be punished! Both CM Punk and Jeff Hardy are not here tonight. However, I order CM Punk to Smackdown this Friday. There he will face the team of Matt Hardy, Zack Ryder and Ted Dibiase in a Handicapped Match. Also Cody Rhodes and Kurt Hawkins will be my special enforcers outside the ring. As for Jeff? He's BANNED from ring side."

Her evil laugh echoes through the arena.

_When it rains, it pours._

Punk is not happy. The dark scowl on his face proves it. Jeff is _really_ not happy. The dagger he is staring into Punk's back and the fading hand print on Punk's face proves it.

It started with Helms calling Jeff and telling him about how Edge and Randy found out about the pregnancy. This led to a small argument. Then Maria calls Punk and tells him about the Baby Shower. He tries to break it gently to Jeff, however, that ends in another argument that is so heated that several nurses had to intervene and force Punk out of the room. And the best part? Matt calls Punk to tell him of the 3 on one match on Smackdown. Great. Just fan-frigging-tastic! Even though Jeff made his brother promise, how can Punk be sure Matt will keep it? He tried to legit hurt him the last time they were in the ring. Who's to say that the elder Hardy won't use this as an opportunity to finish the job? With Legacy and the Edgeheads in the match, he'll have plenty of help.

After both had calmed down, Punk goes on to tell Jeff about the match, but then he expressed his feelings about trusting Matt. This sets Jeff off again and out of anger, Punk says that he couldn't trust Matt no more than he could trust Edge. That earned him a slap to the face.

Once inside the locker room, Punk pulls Jeff aside.

"Look, I know you're still mad, but I need you to work with me" He tells him.

Jeff's response is to sigh loudly and roll his eyes.

"Hardy, could you knock off the bitchy attitude fro a minute?" He continues before Jeff can go into a tirade. "I need you to pay attention to your surroundings, okay? Randy and Edge will do anything to keep their titles. Even hurt you to get to me."

"I can take care of myself." Jeff states matter-of-factly.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Punk places a hand on the ball of his stomach. "but he can't. Just be careful."

Jeff's green eyes fall onto Punk's hand. The anger that Jeff had been holding in drains away.

"He's moving again. " Punk says softly when he feels the flutter of movement under his palm.

Jeff snorts. "He likes you."

"Well I like him too."

This time, Jeff's hand joins Punk's as he places it on top of his.

"Do you like me?"

Jeff studies Punk's reaction. He really didn't want to ask, but his heart wants to know. If Punk is there just for the baby…he had to have some kind of feeling for him when they slept together. It couldn't have been all booze, right?

The moment is interrupted by the entrance of Shelton Benjamin.

"Hey, none of that up in here alright?" he announces loudly.

Both men roll their eyes as they step away from each other.

"I'm serious!" Benjamin adds. "I got nothing against gay people. Just do me a favor and keep it behind clothes doors."

Seconds later, he's smacked across the back of his blonde head.

"Pipe down, Sisqo."

R-Truth walks by Benjamin, followed by Jimmy Wang Yang, Carlito, his brother Primo, Kozlov and Matt Hardy. Matt makes a beeline right to his brother. He barely acknowledges Punk.

"Is everything ok? Nothing happened right?" he asks Jeff, making sure Punk hears him.

"Oh give me a break!"

Matt spins around to face an angry CM Punk. He nearly snarls into his face. "What? You didn't think I would find out?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Punk shouts back. "You've been trying to kick my ass since day one. You sent Cena after me and you asked for an Extreme Rules match, just so you can have a legit excuse to beat me down. Give me one good reason why I should ever trust you!"

"Come on y'all," Jimmy tries to be the voice the reason. "This ain't the time."

"Jimmy, please! This is the perfect time." Punk turns to all of Matt and Jeff's friends. "I know you guys don't like me and the feeling is semi-mutual. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've been in this game long enough to know how to take care of myself." He points back to Jeff, who is partially hidden behind his brother. 'If anything happens to him or our kid while I'm out in the ring, you motherfuckers will be collectively wearing my foot up your asses." He turns back to the Hardy brother. He nudges Matt aside and just like he did, Punk doesn't acknowledge his sudden gasp.

"Yeah, I do." He answers Jeff's lingering question before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Punk then turns around and walks out of the locker room.

The locker room is in a stunned silence as its occupants try to process what juts happened.

"Uh…"

Jeff, Matt and the rest of their friends just then notices the Colons and Shelton Benjamin. Right after that…

"Goddammit!"

Punk's discovery curse filters in from the hallway.

_The more, the not so merrier_

Hawkins and Ryder spot the Bella Twins and decide to approach them. The twins are wearing identical red dresses and each wear the signature oversized flower accessory. Each are also carrying a present wrapped in purple metallic paper topped with a red ribbon.

"Hello ladies." Ryder practically purrs while wearing a super big grin. "Where's the party?"

"Somewhere far away from you losers." Nikki scoffs, obviously not pleased to be stopped by the Edgeheads.

"Aw don't be like that. " Hawkins says as he reaches up to play with a strand of Brie's black tresses.

"What do you want?" she spits out as she bats his hand away.

"We just wanted to know where you're headed, seeing that you're looking oh so hot." Hawkins attempts to reach for Nikki's waist, but she rebuffs him by shoving him away.

"You can look, but can't touch. Come on, Brie."

Nikki and Brie simultaneously push past the two men to continue to their destination. The Edgeheads watch them until they disappear around a corner.

"They weren't that hot anyway." Ryder concludes.

A pair of laughs causes them to turn around. When they see the source, their expressions turn sour.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Hawkins growls as Ted and Cody approach them.

"We're laughing at that crash and burn job you just did." Ted responds. His partner, Cody, tries to contain another set of guffaws.

"Like you can do any better!" is Ryder's comeback response.

"Actually we can." Cody says.

"Because you're 'priceless'?" Hawkins says, mocking the youngest member of Legacy. "LAME!"

"Whatever!" Ted cuts in. "You better not screw up tonight."

"Don't worry about us. We'll bring our game. You better bring yours."

"Oh we will and then some!" Cody barks back.

The two teams enter into a stare down contest. The contest is soon cut short when they notice Helms, R-Truth and Jimmy Wang Yang coming out of a room. The reluctant partners soon become brothers in arms as they stalk toward their unsuspecting victims.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mickie, what did you do?"

It isn't the fact that Mickie and Kelly Kelly sweet talked their way into getting one of the luxury box suites. Or how the suite is decorated in pastel purple, green and yellow. Not even the yummy catering or the very impressive number of presents. It's the fact not only are Maria, the Bella Twins and before mentioned Mickie and Kelly x 2 occupying the suite, but so are Melina, Victoria, Beth and Layla and Eve.

"I'm sorry, Ria. " Mickie says with a sheepish grin. "I tried."

"Don't worry." Melina says as she finishes blowing up a white balloon. 'We'll keep it to ourselves."

"Yeah, what Mel said." Kelly Kelly adds. "We can help keep a look out for Randy, Edge and their goons."

Victoria and Beth smirk at the prospect of combat.

All Maria can do is worry about how Jeff is going to react to this. He's self conscious as it is. According to Punk, the "mom"-to-be isn't all that thrilled about the baby shower.

"You think he's going to like this?"

"He's going to love!" Eve pipes in.

"Okay." Maria resigns with a sigh. "I'll go get him."

"I'll come with you." Melina volunteers as she follows her co-Diva into the hallway.

"Oh, it's okay. "Maria says as she steps onto the elevator. "I don't know if-"

Melina steps onto the elevator then pushes the floor button. "I already knew before Mickie ever said anything."

"You knew? How?"

"Miz."

The red head's face forms an annoyed scowl. "Someone should really tape his mouth shut."

"They really should." Melina agrees with a giggle. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone and even threatened Miz with reputational harm if he opens his mouth again."

"Thanks."

_Pep Talk_

A stare down is occurring in a deserted hallway.

"Do you have my back?"

"Apparently I don't."

"Do you have my back or not?"

"If it were up to me, I'd let them kick your ass. But since Jeff wants me to protect you, I guess I have your back."

"You're so wrapped up in protecting him that you forget that it was you that took him to that club."

"…don't go there."

"No, let's go there. You knew Jeff had trouble with his vices, yet you took him to a place that had them in spades!"

"I was trying to get him to relax, not get him plastered!"

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you come look for him when you noticed that he had disappeared? Why did leave him alone in the first place?"

No response.

"I may have been drunk, but I knew enough to take a cab back and make sure Jeff got to his room. Where were you, Matt? Huh? Where were you?!"

"I'm not his keeper!"

Silence. Simmering anger and a bitter reality,

"If you can't even look out for Jeff, then how can I trust you to look out for me?"

Punk walks away. The only person in this match that he can trust is himself. It's exactly like he knew it would be.

_Fake it 'til you make it_

Jeff may have been pleasantly surprised on the outside, but on the inside, he is simmering with anger. It's bad enough that Mickie and Kelly Kelly know. Now more Divas know his condition and they made it into a party! He could really kill Miz for telling Melina. Not that he minds that she knows because she's cool, but the fact that Miz opened his mouth even after he was told to not say anymore. Someone should really tape his mouth shut.

He could let that all go right now, however. He's more worried about the match. Jeff thinks back to the scene in the locker room. Maybe there is hope in all this. He isn't doing this alone.

A hand taking his and the Divas' happy chatter brings him out of his thoughts. One of the Bella Twins guides him to a seat.

"Let's get you off your feet." Brie says.

Once Jeff is settled, he takes in the scene: paper decorations, balloons and presents.

"I really thank you ladies for going through all the trouble." He places his hand over his stomach. The baby appreciates it too. He can feel it moving around. "We both do."

"Aww it's alright, sweetie." Victoria kneels next to his chair then gently rubs his arm. "Are you alright? You took a nasty bump last time."

"Yeah we're fine. My fat ass saved us all." Jeff jokes.

"Your ass isn't fat. ' Kelly Kelly corrects him.

"I'm totally jealous that you can keep your figure." Maria says.

"Not really. I'm wearing some of Matt's clothes."

"But you can't really tell."

Jeff pulls the blue graphic hoodie up and over his head. Underneath it is a white cotton tank top. The material is stretched over his protruding midsection.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Hardy." Beth Phoenix says as she and the others stare at his stomach curiously. "This is weird yet kind of cute at the same way."

Jeff laughs softly. "Thanks. I think. Hey Victoria? Could you pass me one of those paper plates?"

"Sure." She says. "What do you want on it?"

"Nothing. I just want the plate."

Victoria pauses in mid reach then turns to look at him in question. "You're not going to eat the plate are you? I've heard about the weird cravings pregnant women can have."

"Oh no not that. I want to show y'all a trick."

"What kind of trick?" Eva asks,

Victoria gives Jeff the paper plate. He takes it and places it on his stomach. "Watch and be amazed, darlin'."

Everyone keeps their eyes on the plate. Soon a corner of the plate pushes up slowly, causing the Divas to gasp then some to giggle. They are so involved in the show that no one notices Layla setting up the record feature on her iPhone. She places it on the table across from the group then innocently rejoins them.

_Trust is not an option. Or is it?_

While his entrance theme plays, CM Punk stands at the top of the ramp looking toward the ring at his opponents: Matt, Ryder and Dibiase. Cody and Hawkins are outside the ring. He takes a deep breath before starting his decent to the ring. A million things run through his head. Like, where was his back up? They promised to watch out for Jeff while he was in the ring. Not one had been seen since the incident in the locker room. At least the Jeff has the Divas keeping him occupied, although he didn't look thrilled to go to the baby shower. And then there is Matt. Is he going to sell him out even though he made a promise to his brother?

Just as he gets to the ring, Rated RKO's music suddenly blares through the arena! Punk spins around to the ramp. The look on his face shows his utter dismay.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouts as Randy and Edge appear.

Yes, this has gone form a simple mugging to an all out annihilation. Without warning, Punk is grabbed then tossed into the ring. Before he can react, Ryder and Dibiase take turns stomping away on him. Their partners outside the ring cheer them on. Meanwhile, Matt steps back from the action. He rolls out of the ring, walks over to the timekeeper, tosses him out of his and then grabs the black steel chair. He rolls back into the ring then stalks back to the beating. Ryder and Dibiase are now holding Punk up by his arms. Punk is desperately trying to get out of the grips. In his mind the worst possible scenario is about to happen.

"Do it Hardy!" Ryder yells. "HIT HIM!"

"Yeah, do it!" Dibiase urges.

Matt lifts the chair while looking into the wild eyes of his brother's significant other.

_"Matt, Punk is family now. Just like you look out for me, you have to look out for him…"_

WHACK!

WHACK!

Ryder and Dibiase go down like trees. CM Punk falls against the ropes. The outside enforcers storm the ring and immediately attack Matt. Punk tries to come in for the save by is taken down as well.

_In the Box Suite…_

"No Jeff! You can't go out there!"

Maria and Melina stand in front of the door while the other Divas try to hold Jeff back.

"I gotta go. MOVE!" Jeff practically snarls.

"Hardy, be reasonable." Beth tells him. "What can you do in your condition?"

Green eyes snap angrily at her.

"Oh please!" She responds as she rolls her eyes. "Even without the baby bump, you don't intimidate me."

With a frustrated growl, Jeff pulls out of the Divas' grips then waddles over to the sliding window that looks out toward the ring. All of the excitement has the baby moving a lot more than usual. He rubs his hand over his stomach in an attempt to calm the little one down. He looks down at the action in the ring and his heart drops. Randy and Edge have now joined in on the beatdown. Dibiase and Ryder are now revived from their chair shots to help their partners.

Jeff's instinct to make the save overpowers his rational reasoning. He spins around to head for the door, but sees that it's still being blocked by Maria and Melina.

Suddenly the Divas find themselves again trying to restrain Jeff as he tries to climb out the window.

_And the hits just keep on coming_

"Hold him up!"

Hawkins and Ryder pull Matt's exhausted form up by his arms to a standing position. He tries to yank away but even the little strength he has left isn't enough. His head lolls over to the side where he can see his partner struggling to get to his feet and Randy stalking him, just waiting to possibly give him an RKO.

Without warning, Matt's body is thrust backwards as he takes the full force of Edge's spear. With no time or energy to spare, the elder Hardy brother's back and head hit the mat hard! His ribs cry in agony and his head thumps in protest. That's it. No more. Randy and Edge has won this battle.

And then it happens. Lemy's gravelly voice booms all round, telling the world that it's time to The Game. He hears the crowd go berserk in its reaction. Matt manages to sit up just enough to see Triple H running to the ring. In his hand is his trusty sledgehammer.

He's out the second Trips enters the ring.


	7. Protection

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Protection**

_Deeper Than Anticipated_

Jeff doesn't know if he should cry or pitch a fit. This thing with Rated RKO is getting way out of hand, especially now that people are getting hurt. Besides the usual bumps and bruises, Matt got bruised ribs from the ambush. Punk would have been in the hospital too had it not been for Triple H making the save. He's with Jeff right now watching Matt as he sleeps.

Punk is beyond pissed. He knew that match was a glorified set up, but he didn't think that Legacy or Edge and his lapdogs would take it as far as they did! They ambushed their friends on Smackdown, banned their friends on Raw from ring side…and the topper? They sent Big Show after Kozlov. Now the big Russian's going to be out for several weeks with a broken leg. Oh yeah, Rated RKO is going to pay dearly.

He needs to clear his head. Punk gives a gentle rub to Jeff's shoulder before getting up and stepping out of the room. He gets a few steps before he stops, leans against the while wall then slides to a sitting position. He crosses his arms on top of his knees then his forehead onto his arms. Punk's in this position for a few minutes before he fees a shadow fall over him. He lifts his head to see that the shadow belongs to Triple H.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"How are you and those two?"

Punk knows he's asking about Jeff and Matt. "They gave Matt some pain meds. He's sleeping. Jeff's stressing. And me? I'll live."

Hunter takes the spot next to Punk on the floor. Nothing else is said for a mew minutes. They watch a nurse walk by then go into another room.

'Why did you-"

"I don't trust either one of those waste of spaces." Hunter responds. "And you're welcome."

"Thanks." Punk mumbles.

Triple H continues. "There has always been something about Orton that was unnerving. I could see it. Batista and Ric could see it, but Vince wanted us to use him. So against my better judgment, I invited him to be a part of Evolution."

Punk now turns his full attention to the older man.

"One minute, he was fine. The next, he would go psycho on us, like he practically salivating for blood or something. We told him numerous times to check his behavior before it got in deep. He wouldn't listen. He thought he was above all of it." His hazel eyes darken as he recalls another memory. "When he won his first WWE title, we knew that it was time to cut him loose or we would get dragged to Hell with him."

"So, you're saying that you weren't jealous of him getting your title?"

Hunter snorts. "Jealous? Of him? Hell no. I can et that title anytime I want." He gives a sideways glance at the #1 contender. A matter that I need to talk you to you about later. But anyway, back to what I as saying, the bastard tried to take Evolution away from me. He tried to threaten me by saying he would do harm to Stephanie." He leaves out the graphic details that Randy told him. Just remembering that heated conversation is enough to anger him.

"And that's what caused him to get dropped by Batista." Punk says.

"He's lucky that's all that happened to him."

Just then, both men look up when Jeff steps out of the room. Punk jumps to his feet then steps over to him.

"Hey, is he still out?" he asks while looking over Jeff's appearance. He can see the exhaustion in his eyes and it's worrying him.

'Yeah," Jeff answers. He pushes the hair back that escaped from the hair tie. "They want to keep him over night. I'm gonna stay here."

"Jeff," Punk sighs. "You really need some rest. It's not much you can do tonight. We still have the hotel room-"

"I can't leave Matty!"

"Hardy, Punk's right." Hunter says as he gets to his feet. "They probably gave him enough drugs to sleep though a natural disaster. You look like hell and you're not doing your kid there any favors. "

"How about this. " Punks says when he sees that Jeff is about to object. "Get some rest at the hotel and we'll come back as soon as you wake up. Deal?"

"Okay.' Jeff sighs tiredly in agreement. He turns to Triple H. "Thank you for coming when you did. How is Stephanie?"

"No Problem. Stephanie's getting better. Damn food poising threw her for a loop."

"Food poisoning?"

"Yeah, she had a sandwich from catering a few shows back. Her stomach's been paying the price. What's so weird about that is that she was the only one to get sick"

"Maybe she was allergic to something in the food." Punk says.

"To a turkey sandwich?" is Trips' rebuttal. "Besides, she's had turkey before and never did she puke it back up."

Jeff's face turns to a grimace and his stomach bubbles at the thought,

"What I say?" Hunter raises his eyebrow when he notices the light shade of green take over Jeff's face.

"I'm alright. The baby kicked." He lies.

"Ok….anyway, Stephanie wants me to help you guys out. She's not too thrilled that Vickie's running Raw."

"Dude, no one is thrilled that she's running Raw." Punk says. "Thanks man. With a couple of our players out, we need all the help."

"Hold, Punk. This ain't totally free."

The expectant parents look at him warily. What is he getting at? Hunter continues.

"If I help you out, I get a crack at those titles."

Punk looks over at Jeff with apprehension. If it just his title shot, he would say yes, but this includes Jeff's shot. "Jeff?"

"Okay." Jeff responds without hesitation.

"Sure." Punk follows up. "We have to make sure that Jeff is protected."

"No problem" Triple H agrees.

Jeff makes the decision to not say anything. He looks away to crack a smile at Punk's concern. It's nice to know that he cares.

_The Drop Off_

Layla knocks on the door. After huffing, puffing and getting irritated over he wait, the door finally opens.

"Took you long enough." She fumes.

"I was on the phone with Michelle." Alicia explains. "She always has a thousand and one demands.

Layla puts up her hand. "Don't care." She hands Alicia a small transparent case containing a memory SD card. "Tell McCool that I want title shot soon."

"Yeah." Alicia takes the card. "I'll tell her."

The conversation ends with Layla walking away.

_Gossip Boy _

"Miz!"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay sure. What's up?

SMACK!

"Ow! What the…what was that for?!"

The Tag Team Champion rubs the side of his head. An annoyed red head in front of him crosses her arms and continues to frown at him,

"Maria, what's going on?" Morrison joins his friend and the diva. The discomfort on Miz's face calls him to look on in concern. "What's happened here?"

"She hit me!" Miz whines and points at Maria.

"If you would learn to keep your mouth shut, then I wouldn't have to." She says hotly.

"Geez Mike." Morrison groans. As good a friend Miz is, he's not really known for keeping things to himself. "What did you do?"

'He told Melina about Jeff and Punk." Maria answers for him.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

'No!" Miz quickly responds. "And why am I getting in trouble? Maria told Hawkins and Ryder."

"I didn't tell them. They eavesdropped. There's a difference."

"You still told them."

"Oh don't even go there."

'Come on." Morrison tries to squash the argument.

"If you hadn't gotten Punk drunk, we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Maria pokes a hard, accusing finger into Miz's chest.

He brushes her hand away and argues back, "Don't try to pin this on me! I didn't force him to drink."

"Hello, Is anyone paying attention to me?" Morrison tries again to stop the argument.

"Yeah, well you're not helping it along. Stop telling everyone!"

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either, you little troll."

"Alright!" Morrison has had enough. He steps in between the two. "Wow guys. What the hell We're supposed to be together, not rip each other apart. Maria, Miz will be careful from now on."

"But-"

Miz instantly shuts up when he gets a stern stare from his partner.

"He better, "Maria warns. "or I'll be the least of his problems."

At that moment, Morrison's cell phone rings. He checks the caller ID before answering. "Hey what's up....Yeah, he's with me. So is Maria…..long story."

Maria and Miz become curious about the call.

"Okay….we'll be there. Later." Morrison ends his call then turns back to his friends. 'Come on. We got a meeting to go to."

"What meeting?" Miz asks.

"Helms wants to talk to us?"

"Why?" this time it's Maria that is concerned.

"The quicker we get there, the quicker we find out why. Let's go people!"

Morrison grabs the arm of each person and pulls them along. He doesn't let go until they are all at the tables where Helms and other wrestlers and divas are sitting.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" Helms announces as he stands up before the group. "Can I get your attention please?"

Everyone turns his or her attention to him. "Okay this is everyone? Alright. It seems that our little circle of friends is getting a little bigger." His eyes scan of the group. "We lost a few people though. Victoria decided to leave the company. Kozlov is out with a broken leg thanks to the Big Show, Matt is out with bruised ribs-"

"And Layla!" Kelly Kelly adds with a pout. "We couldn't find her."

"Right…Layla too I guess." Helms makes a note to find the London beauty. "So! First and foremost, if you feel this is too much for you to handle, this is your free pass. I'm just askin' that you keep it to yourself."

Silence follows. Heads turn left and right to see who would leave, but no one does.

"Looks like we're in it to win it then." Helms carries on. "I called this meeting for two reasons. Just looking at all the people here tells me that we truly suck at keeping secrets."

Miz wants to sink into the floor as he can feel eyes on him, one pair in particular giving him the evil eye. He clears his throat and tries that much harder to pay attention.

"No more loose lip alright?" The man formally known as The Hurricane briefly looks over at Miz. Miz reacts by crossing his arm and huffing. He flinches when he receives an anonymous smack to the back of his head. "It's getting really serious. Punk's match is in two weeks. Knowing Orton and Edge, they'll do anything to throw Punk off his game, including do harm to Jeff. "

"Maybe Jeff can stay home?" Primo suggests.

"Good luck getting that to happen, Primo. " Christian says. "He's even more determined to be here."

"Don't worry." Mickie James says. "We'll keep an eye on Jeff."

"Yeah!" Kelly Kelly and the other present Divas pipe in.

"How about we all keep an eye out, alright?" Jimmy Wang Yang advises. "And ourselves! Just for knowin' we're gettin' taken out. "

"Yeah," Helms concurs. "Keep a look out on who's hangin' around. They got do boys all over the place."

_Many Talents_

Cody and Ted sneak away from the meeting. They have to let Randy know what's going on. Ted pulls out his Motorola DROID and gives their leader a call. After a few rings, it's answered. He raises an eyebrow at the fumbling he hears before Randy responds.

"This better be good."

"It looks like the CM Punk-Hardy army is gearing up for something big." Ted tells him.

"And?"

"Well Randy, they mentioned your name and Edge's. Sounds like a potential hit."

A hiss then a sensual moan is the unexpected response from Randy. Cody becomes worried when he sees the blush spread over his partner's face and neck.

"What's going on?" Cody asks.

"Ted puts up his hand to silence him right before going back to his call.

"Do you need a minute?" he asks Randy.

"I'm…fine." He grunts out, "But Ted, you need to relax. You make it sound as if they're going to assassinate us. "

"But Randy!'

"Look, keep tabs on them. Let me know. How about that?"

Before Ted can say another word, the Legend Killer ends the call. His glazed over blue eyes slip close as he reaches down to run his fingers through golden tresses.

"God…Michelle….oh yeah…fuck that feels good…."

Another pair of blue orbs looks up. The Divas Champion continues to work her mouth on his cock. On the screen of his discarded Blackberry is a picture from Jeff's baby shower. Michelle soon replaces her mouth with her hand.

"You promise to give the pictures to Edge?" She asks of him. "You promise to take care of me, right?"

"Yeah, I promise." Randy growls out. He grabs the sides of her head. Michelle gasps in pain and she tries to pull away. That only provokes him into tightening his grip. "Don't you dare move again!"

Michelle tries not to gag as he forces himself into her mouth over and over. She would have preferred Edge, but Randy was there and he did promise to help her out. Unexpectedly, he shoves the diva to the floor. Randy stands over her, his hand pumping his cock urgently.

"Look at me, bitch!"

Michelle looks up just in time for the first spurt of semen to hit her on the cheek. By the time Randy is spent, her face, hair and even her pink tank top are spotted with his sticky essence.

"That was good. McCool." He pants out. "Now get out."

_For the benefit of those with flash photography…_

"You two. Leave. Now."

Edge, Ryder and Hawkins look up to see Christian approaching them.

"You don't tell us what to do." Hawkins barks back to him,

The older man smirks. "Maybe I should ask him to come back. He does owe me a favor."

As soon as he says that, the Edgeheads' faces pale and their eyes grow wide with fear. They quickly leave without saying a word. Now it's just E and C.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Edge fumes. His cold green eyes cut into Christian's form.

"Dude, what happened to you? You were never like this." Christian says to him.

"People change. Could you leave? I have important things to do."

He turns away just as Christian takes a seat next to him. Feeling his gaze on him makes edge concentrate that much harder on avoiding him.

"You can talk to me you know." Christian says in a more calm voice. "We're still friends."

A sarcastic snort comes from World Champion. "On _**now **_you want to be my friend. No thanks. I don't need it."

"Hey look, that was between you and Matt. I wasn't going to choose sides."

Edge spins around toward Christian when he hears those words. Years of anger and hurt are all over his face.

"You were my best friend first! How could you side with him? You stabbed me in the back, Jay!"

He blurts out before spinning back around. It's a little kid's argument, but dammit he felt like one when he saw his best friend turn away his back on him to be friends with Matt Hardy.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Christian calmly says to the other man. "It was the only way that I could keep you both in my life."

"Well it backfired, didn't it?" Edge snarls in response.

This argument will never be resolved, Christian thinks. It's time to get what he originally came for.

"After what happened, you think you can trust Orton?"

Edge refuses to answer. He doesn't felt hat he owns him an explanation.

"Adam, I'm only asking because I care. After what happened last time you two were a team, I don't think you should trust him at all. And honestly, what has Jeff done to you that deserve the treatment you've been giving him? For a title? Is it that serious?"

"Shut up!" Edge barks. He stands up, in the process turns to look down at Christian. 'You don't care! What happened last time won't happen again. I can take care of myself. It's not like I have you to watch my back."

Christian would have been there. If he had been around, he would have never let edge around Orton. But he had left, started a new chapter with TNA. And it would be several months after the incident before he would find out. When he tried to talk to edge, he got the same attitude that's he's getting now.

"Matt took my brother, so I'm just returning the favor."

Brief confusion follows a sudden realization.

"You think…Matt took me away from you?" Christian questions.

The Rated R Superstar again clams up. He turns his attention to his suitcase.

"Adam…" Christian stands up then reaches out for the taller man's shoulder. "You got it all wrong. No one took me away. I'm still h-"

The moment Christian's hand touches his shoulder, Edge yanks it away as if his touch burned him. "Leave."

"Come on! Don't be like-"

"I said leave."

"No."

"If you don't leave, I will beat you into a bloody mess."

Christian signs in defeat. He gives him one more lingering gaze before walking.

_I need your help!_

The door swings open and relief washes over Punk's face.

"I'm so glad you're here, Maria!"

He steps aside to let his beautiful friend into the hotel room.

'What happened?" Maria says as she steps in. 'You sounded so frantic! Did something happ-"

Maria pauses in mid sentence when she sees what is on one of the beds. "Um, mind telling me what's all this?"

Punk rubs the back of his neck and puts on a lopsided grin. His eyes focus on the diapers and the brown teddy bear. "I need help with the diaper thing,

"Awww, sweetie." Maria coos as she pats him on the shoulder. She walks over to the bed then looks over the items. "Okay, the first thing you need is….."

Jeff waddles out of the elevator. Yep, he waddled. No matter how hard he tries to be a guy about it, his extra weight makes him walk funny. He and the baby paid another visit to Uncle Matt. Jeff did most of the talking because Matt was still under the influence of the meds. He came back to check on Punk since he hadn't heard from him for a while. Little does he know that when he waddles into the hallway that he would get the shock of a lifetime!

At the door to his and Punk's room stands Punk and Maria and they're hugging. Jeff then sees Punk give the red head a kiss on the cheek. It's not what he thinks it is. Is it? He wants to move but can't. He wants to look away, but he can't do that either. _Punk said….Punk said…._

Jeff regains control of his legs just as Maria and Punk start to pull away. He quickly waddles back onto the elevator before the doors swoosh shut.

"They were just hugging. They were just hugging." He pants out loud. "They're just friends. He said he likes me….he said…." His voice starts to betray him as it cracks under the dread that creeps over him. "He said…he _likes_ me."

Punk never said that he loves him. Was Jeff falling for him? Was Jeff looking for him to say that? He wipes away tears as he presses the L button. He rubs his hand over his stomach as more tears fall. Maybe Matt was right. Punk can't be trusted.

_A Request_

Punk is making his way to Vickie's office. As much as it makes him ill to do this, has to ask the GM for a favor involving Jeff. Speaking of Jeff, he's been acting strange since coming back the hospital. He barely said two words to him. Did something happen to Matt? Did the Straight Edge Superstar do something wrong? Punk decides to find out later. Before meeting up with Maria, he had spoken with Hunter. Punk agrees with him that Jeff is becoming a liability. It would be better if he stays off the road until the baby is born, which looks like any day now. But first, he's got to talk to Vickie.

Once he approaches the bluish grey door marked "GM Office", he knocks on it three times.

He frowns in confusion when he hears some shuffling then hash whispers before Vickie's shrill filters through the door asking who it is. He responds by saying his name.

"Could you come back later? I'm in the middle of something." She says in a commanding tone.

"Vickie, I need to talk to you now. This is important." Punk responds back. There is now way he's going to be blown off.

After a few seconds, the door opens and Vickie's head pops out. A dark eyebrow is raised when he sees her appearance. Her hair looks tussled and some of her make up is smeared. Under all that, there is still a scowl.

"This better be important, CM Punk." Vickie hisses in disgust.

It's now or never, Punk decides.

"I need you to send Jeff home."

"Why?"

"He's becoming a liability…." It takes everything he has not to get sick at the next thing he's about to say. "…and a pain in my side."

Okay, now this has piqued her curiosity.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I don't want him or that freak baby around. And his brother and their friends are no talent losers. If I get rid of Jeff, then they'll all go away and I can concentrate on what's important."

On the inside, the GM is cackling with glee. With Punk on his own, Rand and her Edge will have no problem eliminating the grunge rat. And then her plans for Edge will really start!

"Alright. I'll grant you your request." She tells him,

"Vickie…." A male's voice glides from the room.

"In a second, sweetie." Vickie calls back.

Punk tries to pretend that he didn't hear it, but he knows that that voice is too deep to be Edge's!

"You can go now."

Vickie doesn't wait for Punk to leave before shutting the door in his face.

_A Liability Overtaking_

Mickie James and Kelly Kelly are heading toward the door of the green room.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

Mickie asks Jeff.

"I'll be okay, Darlin'" Jeff tells her. He puts on a soft smile. "Now go on. Show the crowd how awesome you are."

Both Divas giggle as they walk out of the room. Jeff's smile fades once he is alone. His mid goes back to what he saw earlier between Punk and Maria. Why would Punk do that? Was Maria faking about being nice just to get Punk back? Does Punk really care about him and the baby? A nudge from the baby brings Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Kid." He says as he smoothes his hand over the bump. "Maybe I am thinking about this too much."

A tapping on the door get his attention.

"Who is it?" he asks as he gets to his feet.

"It's Layla!" is the reply.

Oh good, Jeff thinks. He release a breath that he didn't know that he been holding as he shuffles his way to the door. "I'm coming, Layla. I'm just a little slow these-"

The Hardy Boy barely has the door open when he is yanked out of the room.

_20 Minutes Later…_

Miz and Morrison are finding it hard to keep up with CM Punk. For every answer of 'no" he got, his steps become more hurried. The Tag Champs met Punk on his way to check up on Jeff. When they arrived at the green room, they saw that the door was wide open and the room was empty. All three sensed something was not right and immediately started asking around about the rainbow haired man. Time is passing; no one has seen him and Punk is panicking.

"OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit….." Punk chants as he hurries through the backstage area.

Kofi walks out of a room just as he sees them pass by.

"Hey!" he calls out. "What's the rush?"

"Kofi!" Miz whirls around then runs up to him as Morrison continues on with Punk. "Dude, have you seen Jeff?"

"No mahn. Why? What's goin' on?"

"Miz! Kofi!"

Nikki and Brie run up to the wrestlers. They have scared expressions on their pretty faces.

"Ladies, what's-"

"Where's Punk?" Brie says cutting off Miz. "W e saw him go this way."

"We found Jeff." Nikki adds.

"Where is he?" Kofi asks.

The Bellas look at one another before answering simultaneously, "Ted and Cody have him."

"OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit….." Miz chants as he, Kofi, and the Bella Twins run to catch up Punk and Morrison. "Punk! Hey Punk!"

Punk turns around at the sound of Miz's agitated calling. He's just about to ask Rey Mysterio had he seen Jeff. Morrison joins him after speaking with a production assistant.

"Punk!" Miz exclaims. 'Dude we gotta go!"

"I can't go anywhere until I find Jeff." Punk replies.

"You don't undastahn, Punk!" Kofi explains. "Jeff's in-"

"_CM PUNK!"_

Raw's crowd is not a forgiving one when it comes to Legacy. Right now the raucous bunch is nearly drowning out Orton. Ted and Cody look on as they are restraining a terrified looking Jeff.

"I know you're back there. " Orton calmly says into the mic. "It wasn't very wise to leave Jeff all alone. I'm beginning to wonder if you really do care about his wellbeing."

_ He does care! He said so!_ Jeff wants to scream out loud. His mind however keeps replaying the scene from earlier. He tries to pull out of the grips, but a growl from Ted and a tug on the hair by Cody stops him. It's not just him he has to worry about. He can feel the baby becoming restless and he can't do anything to calm it down.

A harsh gasp escapes from Jeff's lips when his green eyes meet up with Orton's ice cold predatory glare. And Orton is practically salivating at the fear that is radiating from his victim. He takes calculated steps toward Jeff. The captured man would step away if he wasn't being painfully held in place.

"Please don't. " Jeff begs as he feels Orton's hand moving over his stomach. "Orton don't…."

A sharply drawn breath comes from Orton when he feels the baby's movement under his palm. He spins around when he hears the crowd's disapproval turn to maddening cheers. Punk appears at the top of the stage, but he doesn't get far. He's attacked by Edge, Hawkins and Ryder.

"Bring that piece of trash here!" Orton barks into the mic. "I want him to see this."

Edge gets to the ring first while the Edgeheads haul Punk in. "this time, we get to finish what we started. We took care of your little friends in the back." Edge announces. His maniacal laugh sends a chill down Jeff's back.

Punk struggles to get out of the grips that hold him. Seeing Jeff's predicament makes him even more determined to get free.

"You got me! Let him go!" He shouts at Rated RKO.

"Shut up!" Edge yells back.

Orton reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

"Put these on." He orders as he tosses the cuffs to Hawkins.

While Punk is being restrained, he looks out into the crowd and begins a new speech.

"CM Punk and Jeff Hardy have been deceiving all of you. You see, they want you to think that they joined forces to take Rated RKO out." He chuckles as he glances over at an infuriated Punk then at a frightened, pleading Jeff. "I have it on good authority that these two freaks are more than just friends."

Edge moves over to Jeff. The rainbow haired man's face changes to that of a mask of hate as he kicks at his rival. That earns him another tug of his hair. For the second time tonight, Jeff's personal space is violated as Edge places his hand on the ball of his stomach.

"Get your filthy hands off my kid." Jeff growls low.

Just like Orton, Edge quickly moves his hand away when he feels the baby's movements and a gasp escapes his lips.

_Meanwhile…._

The Edgeheads have stepped way from CM Punk who is now trying to get free of the handcuffs.

"You want to get free huh?" Orton teases. "You want to get free so that you can get to your boyfriend?"

Punk watches in horror as he sees him turn away from him then stalks over to Jeff. He yells at the Legacy leader, trying to get his attention. He pulls at the handcuffs again. His wrist bruises then bleeds. He doesn't care! His worst nightmare is becoming a reality.

"Jeffery. Jeffery, Jeffery." The self proclaimed Legend Killer purrs as he approaches Jeff again.

"You can't hide under bulky clothes and call it a stomach ulcer forever." He points toward the Titantron, "Look at what I found."

Jeff moans in agony when he sees pictures from the baby shower flash across the gigantic screen.

"I've always known something wasn't right about you, Hardy." Jeff cries out in pain when Orto9n digs his fingers into his abdomen. "But who would have though that you were a queer freak of nature?"

"Get away from him!" Punk yells. Blood drips from his injured wrist onto the blue mat. "I'm going to kill you!"

Edge can feel his stomach turn as he watches his partner get sick pleasure in torturing the pregnant man. He didn't know about the pictures or how Orton got them. The voice that he tried to ignore gets more distinct: Randy Orton's bad. He hurt you before. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He looks over at his stable mates. Even they have questionable expressions. With a silent comment, he orders them out of the ring. As they exit, he turns to Orton.

"That's enough, Randy. You made your point." When Orton doesn't respond, he grabs his hand away from Jeff's stomach. "I said that's enough!"

Orton becomes livid at the intrusion. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

_oooo_

Jeff can feel the grips weaken as Ted and Cody become distracted by the argument. He uses the opportunity to yank away and bolt toward Punk.

Punk's brown eyes dart back to Jeff, just in time to see him pull away from Dibiase and Rhodes and scurry toward him.

"Jeff, get out!" he urges as Jeff grabs onto the chain of the cuffs and start to pull.

"I can't leave you!" Jeff answers back. "I can't-"

Out of nowhere, Jeff is yanked back!

_oooo_

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Orton growls out.

"I'm trying to keep the heat off your ass." Edge barks back. He adds a hardcore glare to get his point across.

"I don't need-"

That's when Orton sees Jeff break away then moves over to Punk. He watches them for a second before snarling out orders to his charges to get him back.

"You're crazy." Edge tells him. "I'm out of here."

Edge climbs out of the ring. He doesn't stay to see what Orton does next.

_ oooo_

Punk doesn't see Edge leave. He's too focused on what legacy is doing to Jeff. He watches in horror as Cody and Ted rip and tear off Jeff's hoodie. Jeff tries desperately to hold onto the fabric. Punk fights even more to get out of the cuffs. He doesn't' care that the world can see his tears. The two most important people in his life are being attacked and he can't help them!

Randy orders Ted and Cody out of the ring. They don't even question as they leave. The audience is now in shock that this is happening in front of them. Jeff is curled up in a ball; his arms are wrapped around his stomach. His multi colored locks, which have fallen from its tie, covers most of his tear and sweat stained face. The Legacy leader stalks around him, contemplating his next move. He sees the little trimmers that go through Jeff's body as he silently sobs. He looks love his shoulder at Punk. Punk continues to tug at the cuffs. A cold-blooded smug look spreads over Orton's chiseled features as he kneels beside Jeff.

"Punk, I can almost see why you like him." He says into the mic. He reaches down to brush away some of the hair from Jeff's face. Jeff flinches at the touch. He looks back at Punk and what he says next covers Punk like a cold clammy mist.

"I'll make sure they don't suffer…much."

Fortunately for Punk and Jeff, Orton doesn't get to make good on that promise. He scrambles out of the ring and over the barricades. Punk whips his head around to see Triple H and Christian running toward the ring.

TBC


	8. Breech

**(For Story Info, please see Chapter 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Breech**

_Frenzy_

"Hurry up!" Triple H yells at the ref.

By now, several refs, trainers and EMTs are in the ring. Even Jerry Lawler has left his commentator's position to check on the situation.

Punk doesn't hear anything. His brown eyes are focused on Jeff who is now being moved out of the ring. Tears cascade down his face and doesn't care who see him. He failed Jeff again. He wasn't there to protect him or their baby. When he gets free, Punk is first going to get Jeff far away from a wrestling ring then he's gong after Randy Orton. Screw the titles! Orton's a dead man!

His arm falls away from the ropes like dead weight once the cuffs are cut. He drags himself out of the ring and steps as quickly as his tired body can get him over to the stretcher. Punk places his good hand on Jeff's cheek and leans over: His forehead touching the other man's.

"I'm sorry." his shaky whisper bounces off Jeff's lips. "I'm sorry. I did it again. I let you get hurt. I'm sorry…"

Punk is gently pulled back by Christian as the EMTs move the stretcher up the ramp. The buzz of the audience is low. No one knows what to think! What the hell just happened? To mock a person because of who they love is one thing, but to try and harm an innocent baby is uncalled for!

"They took out Morrison." Triple H says to Punk as they move to the back. "Kofi's okay, but a little banged up. So is Miz."

That's when Punk sees the aftermath of the attack. Things turned over, crates smashed, paper litter the floor and bodies among the wreckage. Morrison's unconscious form is being lifted on to a stretcher. Miz, who is showing battle wounds himself, watches with apprehension and anger. Nikki Bella holds an icepack to the back of Kofi's head while her sister looks on in worry.

Just then Cena comes rushing in. In his hand is black steel chair. His chiseled features are twisted in a war grimace. He looks over at Jeff and his face softens a bit.

"Damn." He swears. He looks over to Punk and Christian. Triple H side steps everyone to further survey the damage.

"Did you catch them?" Christian asks.

"No," Cena fumes. "The muthafuckers jumped in their ride and sped outta here."  
"Come on, Punk." An EMT says to the wrestler. "I need to check you wrist."

"Forget about me!" Punk barks out.

"Dude, let them check that out.' Cena says to him. "Look, they're working on Jeff." He motions over the activity around the other man's stretcher.

"Let them help you." Christian tries to coax the tattooed man. "You're bleeding all over the place.

As Punk reluctantly surrenders his wound to the EMT, Christian looks up to see his ex-best friend down the hall silently observing. After pretty much ordering Cena to stay with Punk, he does a brisk beeline for Edge. Edge sees him and immediately backpedals in an effort to put as much distance between himself and the angry ECW superstar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Christian growls at him.

"Stay away from me!' Edge shouts back. He spins around finally then breaks into a run. He can hear Christian right on his heels. He maybe the stronger one, but Christian's the faster one and doesn't take long before he's tackled to the floor. The taller blonde fights hard to get away. Christian matches every move. He manages to get him onto his back and pins his arms above his head.

"Are you done?" Christian asks.

"Go to hell!" is Edge's response.

"You first. Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried! Orton wouldn't listen!"

"Not good enough!"

Edge tries to break free again. Christian puts on more pressure to keep him down.

"Come on!" Edge yells.

Christian just glares hotly at him before he lets go and gets to his feet.

"You're right." He says to him. "People do change, and your case, into a self absorbed asshole."

Christian walks away, leaving a stunned Edge on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Filthy, dirty, skanky, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash bag….you know the rest._

Layla walks into the Divas' locker room. She's not so warmly greeted by Melina, the Bella Twins and Eve.

"Uh, what's up?" she asks warily. She wilts under the intense gazes.

"Where were you? There was a meeting and we needed you." Eve tells her. She purses her lips in distain.

'What meeting?" Layla stammers out. "I didn't know we had one."

"I don't see how you couldn't have known." Nikki says. " I sent you a text message and so did Kelly."

"Yeah and how ironic that everyone that was at the shower was there except for you." Melina remarks as she crosses her arms.

"I had other things to do. I'm sorry that I didn't get to the meeting." Layla takes steps back. They have an idea about what happened and she's not going to stay around to get ganged up on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Layla spins around. She gasps in shock when she sees that it's Maria and Beth Phoenix.

"We know you took the pictures and gave them to Orton." Maria says while Beth cracks her knuckles. "How could you sell Jeff out like that? What did he do to you?"

The London Beauty is now more scared than ever! Every face she turns to has become unfriendly.

"I took the pictures but I didn't give them to Orton."

"Then how did he get them?" Beth asks as she grabs Layla by the hair.

"Better start talking some more or Beth will make you into a cue ball." Brie warns.

When Layla doesn't comply, Beth pulls harder causing her to cry out.

"Alright! I'll talk!"

_ooooo_

Michelle McCool paces the ring like a caged lioness. A scowl skews her facial features. Layla's music is playing for the second time. Where the hell is she? Frustrated with being stood up, she stomps over the ref, grabs his arm and demand that she is declared by forfeit.

Right then, the music stops playing. Melina's face pops up on the Titantron.

"Hey McCool!" Melina calls out to the Divas Champion.

Michelle lets go of the ref. She sneers at the screen, infuriated that the former Women's Champion dared to call her out.

"I got a couple of things that belong to you."

Melina side steps the camera so that it can zoom in on action in the hallway. Beth, Maria, Eve and the Bella Twins are taunting Layla and Alicia. They are both on the ground covered in trash. Every time one attempts to get up, she is shoved down and more trash is tossed on them and talked to them. Seeing this makes Michelle livid! She shouts out her anger at the screen. She's about to leave the ring when the camera goes back to Melina.

"We know that it was you that got those pictures to Randy." Melina hisses out. "I knew you were self centered, but I didn't know you were stupid!"

The boos from audience ring in the Diva's champion's ears. She yells at them to stop. They only get louder.

"And by the way," Melina continues. "That little shot you promised Layla? Consider it gone. I talked to Vickie Guerrero. We may not agree on some things, but we do agree that you don't deserve to be champion." The camera zooms in on her face as she flashes a smug grin. "At Judgment Day, you may walk in with the title, but I'm walking out as Champion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Did Matt make it home okay?"_

"Yeah, Kimo and Shannon took care of everything"

CM Punk settles down onto the couch next to Jeff. Vickie gave them time off after the incident (which surprised the hell out of Punk that she even that!). Since they were closer to Chicago, he brought Jeff to his condo. Speaking of Jeff, he and the baby were shaken up, however were physically fine. The doctor did warn Jeff that he shouldn't do anymore strenuous activity for the next few weeks. If the baby doesn't show up soon, labor will be induced.

"I still think that you should have gone with him." Punk adds with concern.

Yes, Jeff should have gone with his brother, he couldn't or more obviously, wouldn't go. Something is holding him close to Punk. He had to be with him. Punk may not want him there. Jeff still remembers what happened in the hallway.

"I'm fine." Jeff responds.

Punk doesn't press the issue anymore. After what they had been through, he wants them to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Excuse me!"_

Vickie repeats her famous tagline to the unruly Raw crowd. She glares in distain at the guffaws, boos and hisses hurled her way. In the ring with her is Rated RKO. Outside the ring are the Edgeheads and the rest of Legacy. Randy looks around nonchalantly. He's used to the hate. Edge's physical body maybe in the ring, but his mind is somewhere else. The events from last week are playing over and over. He felt it. He felt the baby move! How could it be possible? And seeing the look of animosity from Christian…as much as he hates to admit it, Edge is glad that Christian's back. Even if he did kick him to the curb for Matt Hardy.

Orton glances over at his partner. Edge has been coming up with excuses to not talk to him. He better not be having second thoughts! Orton's put in too much time and effort into getting rid of CM Punk. If taking out his knocked up freak boyfriend will quicken with demise, then so be it!

"Due to the actions of Jeff Hardy and CM Punk, there have been some changes to the Championship Match at Judgment Day." Vickie scans the crowd before continuing. "The match is now a No Disqualification Match. But only for the champions."

If the crowd didn't hate her before, they do now. While she flashes her priggish, self contented smile, the audience pours it on even more. They have no idea that she's only getting started.

"The thing you people fail to understand is that I hold all the power. I can do what I want, when I want and to whom. If any of Punk and Jeff's friends decide to interfere, not only will punk lose the match, but that individual or those individuals will be fired on the spot!. And to make sure no one does interfere, Hawkins, Ryder and Legacy will be my Special Enforcers."

Edge looks over at Orton. He can literally see the gears turning in his head. Whatever he's thinking about, it's not going to be good for Punk. Any other time, he would be right there with Orton. Now, however, he's not so sure. He doesn't need all these stupid stipulations to win the match. The 2 on 1 was enough. The rest is just overkill.

"One more thing," Vickie says to conclude her speech. "Punk, you will get one small request granted. Jeff Hardy is banned from ring side. I was surprised to see you trying to help him last week after you said that he was a liability and a pain in your side. Hmm, a change of heart?"

_ooooo_

Punk barely has time to duck the ceramic cup thrown at his head.

"So I'm a pain your side now?" Jeff yells at him. He grabs the couch cushion and whacks the other man so hard that falls off and onto the floor.

"Wait a minute." Punk tries to protect himself by holding his hand out to block any future blows. "It's not what you think—"

"Did you or did you not say it?"

Punk's reply comes out as a croak. He couldn't lie. Jeff looks like he going to kill him with his bare hands and lying to him now would not help his situation. If only he would calm down.

"Asshole" Jeff growls as he struggles to get up from the couch. Punk reaches out to help, but shrinks back a little when Jeff gives him a death glare.

Punk sighs in frustration as Jeff finally gets to his feet and shuffles away. He doesn't even flinch when the door to the bedroom is slammed shut.

"Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm all grown up…"_

Stephanie McMahon's theme incites the cheers. Vickie's mind screams in disbelief. She can't be back! She wasn't supposed to be back!

The true GM of Raw shows up on stage seconds later along with Triple H. Chants of "Welcome Back" fills the arena. Triple H nearly laughs himself silly as he sees the group in the ring nearly throw a fit.

"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie." Stephanie says. "I see that the power hasn't gone to your head."

"What are you doing here?" Vickie screeches into the mic. "This is my show!"

"No!" Stephanie corrects her. "Raw is my show and if you're not careful, Smackdown won't be your show either."

Vickie's face morphs into a burning scowl. Obscenities run through her head as the Chairman's daughter continues speaking.

"Edge and Orton, I told you that if you continued to bring personal business to the ring there would be consequences. Well boys, you better hope you still have your belts after Judgment Day. If you lose them, you're both suspended for 30 days. You're also fined $5000 and banned from the next 2 pay per views. And you can forget about using that rematch clause for a while too."

Edge looks on in shock as Orton yells curse words at the GM. Triple H yells back at Orton to shut up and watch his mouth. Stephanie pats him in the arm to calm him down.

"As I was saying, I can't cancel the match but I can make changes to the stipulation. The No DQ will go for everyone. Also if I see anyone other than the referee and the opponents in or around the ring, I will fire them on the spot. And Vickie before I forget, I have a present for you."

Triple H goes to the back, to only return a short moment later with a bound Chavo Guerrero.

"Next time you send someone to do your dirty work, make sure that there are no cameras around."

A black and white security video appears on the Titantron. It shows Chavo switching Stephanie's sandwich while she is distracted with her Blackberry.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass into oblivion." Trips spits into his face. He then shoves Chavo down the ramp so hard that he rolls down toward the ring.

"I'm only going to say this once." Stephanie's pretty features turn into he infamous scowl. "Get out of my ring and get out of my sight. I have a show to run."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Damage Control_

From the upstairs bedroom window, Punk watches Jeff get into the cab. He tried everything to convince him not to go. He didn't want to further upset him, so he watched helplessly as Jeff stormed around, gathering his things and making phone calls.. Speaking of phone calls, Punk had to turn off his cell and disconnect his land line after getting chewed out by Kimo and Shannon.

He has to make this right. Before anything else happens, he has to fix this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Near Repeat_

Edge manages to dodge Legacy for the moment. He weaves his way through the hallway to get to Vickie's office. When he finds it, he enters without knocking. He takes a sudden step back and his beady eyes grow wide at the sight that greets him. His wife is straddling the Big Show's lap, facing him. Her skirt is bunched up around her waist and her blouse and lacy bra hang from her upper body as she bounces up and down. Big Show's pants are around his ankles; his head is tilted back as he and Vickie moan in ecstasy. So lost in their lust, they never notice Edge in the doorway.

He doesn't say anything as he backpedals into the hallway. Once careful in his steps, he blindly walks down the hall. His mind is still shocked and disturbed. Out of no where he's yanked into a room and thrown to the ground!

"Hey Partner." Orton's voice looms overhead as Edge strains to get to his feet. "We never spend time with one another anymore."

"Get away from me…" Edge snarls 'I have nothing to say to you. "

The punt to his ribs makes him gasp in pain. He tries to get up, but is kicked again.

"Come on!" Edge yells out. 'What the hell?"

"You two, out! Watch the door." Orton orders Cody and Ted. 'Edge and I have to strategize."

Edge scrambles to his feet. He can't be left alone with him. He's running on crazy and the blonde wants no part of it. Orton practically throws him to the floor in his effort to stop him. He then casually walks over to the door and locks it. The sliding of the lock echoes loudly in Edge's ears. However, that doesn't stop him for making another break for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Orton growls as he shoves him back again with force. This time he stumbles backwards and his head hits the side wall of the steel locker. Orton watches his partner struggle to get to his feet. He walks over to his bag on the couch and pulls out an extra set of handcuffs.

Edge shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. Every time he gets to his feet, he stumbles back down to his knees. Nothing is working right. He's so disoriented that he doesn't react when Orton yanks him up, drags him over to the other side of the locker then handcuffs his wrists to the metal clothes rod on the inside.

"Last time was fun." Orton breathes in the blonde's ear. He reaches around to unbuckle his pants. "But this time will be better since you're half awake."

At that moment, the door is kicked open! The force slams the door back against the wall. Edge feels his body drop, but his arms are still cuffed to the bar. His brain barely makes out the scuffling, shouts and grunts in the background. His head falls forward. He doesn't hear the approaching footstep. He's lifted to his feet gently while the cuffs are removed.

'It's okay Adam. I got you."

"…Jay?" is the last thought he has before slipping into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minefield_

Punk knew the minute he walked into the building. A once a friendly place has turned cold. Evil eyes and whispers. Some even want to cause harm. They all believe Vickie. They don't trust him. So sad…

He quickly enters the locker room, careful to not look at any of the faces. He could feel the tension in the air. Oh yeah, they hated him. Punk claims a locker and a seat at the far end of the row. His bag barely makes it into the locker before he is shoved into the wall!.

"You lying, backstabbing son of a bitch!"

Punk's eyes focus on an irate Miz.

"Dude, calm down-"

"Calm down? We got our asses handed to us because…Morrison's in the hospital because of you!"

Punk takes a step forward, only to get shoved again into the wall.

"I asked you about Jeff didn't I? Dude that is fucked up. You used him for a stupid title!"

"It's not like that-"

"Okay then what is it then?"

At this point, the Straight edge wrestler does the right thing by keeping his mouth shut. If he had of said anything, Miz might have attacked him. He also knows that he can't stay in that locker room. So he grabs his things then quickly makes an exit. He almost runs over Triple H in his haste.

"Hey Punk, where's the…"

Punk's retreating form is his answer. He looks into the locker room. It only takes a second for him to figure out what had happen. He grabs the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Alright," he starts to address the room. "since when did you brain surgeons decide to listen to Vickie?"

Triple H looks around the room at his fellow wrestlers. Some return the gaze; others avoided it or retreated to other parts of the room.

"When has this broad **ever **said anything important to any of us? She will do anything to make sure that Edge keeps his title. And if what she said were true, then why did Punk go out to the ring to try and save Jeff? It's obvious they guy cares." He looks over at Miz who still looks to be upset. "If any of you are his true friends, you would have seen that."

Not waiting for a response, Triple H walks out. As he heads back to his private dressing room, he pulls out his cell phone.

"Hey Jeff? We have to talk."


	9. Special Delivery

**Title**: Punk'd Up

**Main Characters:** CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

**Other Characters:** Members of Raw/Smackdown/ECW  
**Rating:** Slash/R (rating will vary throughout the story)

**Summary:** Falling off the wagon and a one night stand has a lasting effect.

**Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. CM Punk and crew belong to WWE and themselves. Jeff Hardy belongs to himself.

**Notes:** Part "Knocked Up". Part "Pregnant Man". Part my craziness. The WWE storylines in this story are way off and brand rosters and champions are not true to current WWE rosters.** This story contains M-Preg.** I know some people are turned off by that, but please give my story a chance. I'm my own beta, so I apologize if a mistake slips through. I wrote this while Jeff was still in the WWE. Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to lj user="thatdariachick". This is my first story in two years and I want to thank her for getting me started again.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Special Delivery**

_Judgment Day – Payback Pt.1_

Big Show pushes open the grey door leading to the men's restroom then heads over to one of the white porcelain urinals. While relieving his bladder, the big man whistles a little tune. A few seconds later, he gets a tap on his right shoulder.

"Hey Kinda busy here." He responds.

Another tap on the shoulder.

Show lets out a gigantic exasperated sign as he finishes up. As he turns around to bitch out the restroom intruder, he's smashed across the face! Blood flies out of his nose as he is spun around from the blow. His face bounces off the wall then he slides down, ending up face first n the urinal that he had just used.

Kozlov stands over him, still clutching the bent up metal crutch.

"Payback are bitches." He growls out before is face displays a satisfied smirk.

_I Know What You Did_

Edge watches Vickie as she paces up and down the floor of the private dressing room, grumbling the whole time.

"….how dare she do this to me…"

She stops for a moment to look at her husband. Ever since he got jumped, he's been very distant. Edge barely talks to her!

"Just because you got beaten up doesn't mean you're off the hook. You better win tonight."

"And what if I don't? It's not like it matters to you" Edge grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vickie replies.

"I know about your back up plan, 'sweetie'." Edge says the last word with dripping sarcasm.

"I think the knock to your head has made you crazy,"

"I'm not crazy!" Edge barks out. He gets up so that his 6'4" frame towers over the GM. "So how long have you been screwing Big Show? How long have you been grooming him to be your Champion?"

Vickie actually cowers a little under Edge's gaze and accusation.

"You know what? I don't even care." He turns way then walks toward the door. Before going out, he looks back at his wife one more time.

"Win or lose, I want a divorce."

_ "You shouldn't be there…"_

"I have to be there, Matt."

"He was the one that hurt you."

"But I hurt him more by not believing in him. Please understand."

'Be careful, Jeff."

Jeff rubs the bump softly. Even hurt, Matt still tries to be the big brother. After his conversation with Triple H, a lot of things were put into perspective. He doubted Punk. He was so ready to believe a lie. Had an argument over nothing.

Jeff cringes for what seems like the thousandth time. The baby's been moving more than usual today. He continues to rub his stomach and uses a few soothing words. As soon as the movements slow down, he takes a deep breath then gets out of the car.

_Payback Pt. 2_

Cody and Ted are on their way back to Legacy's private dressing room when Hawkins runs up to them. He's sweaty and panting. Smudges of dirt decorate his face, torso and arms.

"Come on! Orton got jumped!" he announces. "Let's go!"

"What?" Ted questions. "We just left-"

"COME ON! My partner can't hold 'em off for long!"

No further questions are asked as the three men rush to Orton's aid."

"Over here. Hurry up!" Ryder calls out to the approaching wrestlers. 'He's hurt bad." He turns then calls out into the room. "Hold on Orton! Help's on the way!"

Cody and Ted blindly rush into the darkened room. It's not until the door slams behind them then the sound of a clicking lock do they realize they have been set up.

"Randy?" Ted cautiously calls out.

"Hello Boys. Welcome back."

Kane's laugh echoes in the room while the members of Legacy scream for help. Unfortunately for them, no one is around to hear.

_Meanwhile…_

Hawkins and Ryder are rounding the corner when they bump into Randy Orton.

"Hey have you seen Cody and Ted?" he asks

"Um, no. We haven't seen them." Ryder tells him. He tries to keep his composure as Hawkins crosses his arms then looks down at his boots; his smile is itching closer to reveal everything.

"Yeah uh…" Randy has a feeling something's up. "If you see them, send them my way."

"We sure will." The cheesy grin that Ryder gives him was not helping the feeling.

"Tell Edge I need to see him too."

"K."

The Edgeheads brush past Randy. Once they are out of ear and eye sight, they burst into peels of laughter.

_Apologies All Around_

"I'm sorry."

Punk looks up from his bag. Helms, R-Truth, Jimmy Wang Yang and a few others are standing before him. Helms continues.

"Look, we pegged you all wrong. We were looking so hard for you to mess up that we totally believed everything Vickie said. Really fucked up on that. We are really truly sorry."

Punk rises to his full height. "You guys have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to hurt Jeff or the baby. I will do anything to protect them. As long as he was here, Vickie, Randy and edge would use him to get to me. I couldn't let that happen." His jaw clenches as memories of the attack play in his mind. Orton's haunting words of punishment ring in his ears. "Whether I win or lose tonight, I just want them safe."

Just then Kofi and Miz walk into the locker room. Kofi walks over and greets Punk. Miz makes his way over slowly. His cheeks are flushed pink as he lets out a nervous chuckle and flashes a lopsided grin.

"About what happened-"

"It's alright man."

After a few more minutes, the group breaks up and Punk continues to get ready. He has a few minutes before he has to discuss the match, so he decides to find a quite spot to think.

He puts the breaks on his walk when he sees someone he was not expecting. Melina, who is wearing her newly won Divas title, the Bella Twins, Mickie, Kelly and Maria are partially surrounding someone he thought that he wouldn't be seeing for a while. Punk sprints down to join them.

"We'll see you later to you later, sweetie." Maria tells Jeff as she and the other Divas move away when Punk arrives.

"Hey." Jeff says to Punk.

"Hey." Punk wants so much to reach out to Jeff and pull him into his arms, but he wasn't sure how Jeff is feeling toward him now.

"We need to talk." Jeff turns away and waddles off with Punk right behind him. Neither says anything until they're inside an empty dressing room.

"You shouldn't be h-"

Jeff turns around then places a finger on Punk's lips to silence him.

"I'm sorry." He begins. "I'm sorry for doubting you. You were only looking out for us. I now understand that." He removes his finger.

"But you could have told me that over the phone or texted or emailed" CM Punk tells him.

"You know that I don't operate like that." Jeff replies. "I wanted to tell you face to face. I want you to feel every word." He steps closer. "I thought I was losing you. I was more scared that mad. I love-"

Punk pulls Jeff into his harms and gives him a gentle loving kiss. At first it catches Jeff off guard, but then he returns the kiss. Punk's hand is on top of Jeff's and both rest over the baby bump.

Punk is the first to pull away. He then places his forehead against Jeff's; their pants are in perfect sync.

"I love you." He whispers. "Both of you. I will kill Orton before he does you harm again." He steps back and kneels in front of Jeff so that he's eye level with his stomach. He pushes up the back t-shirt to expose the skin. He softly brushes his fingers over the swell before placing a kiss on it.

"I can't wait to see you." He says. "But right now Daddy has to beat up the bad guys."

As he gets back to his feet, he asks Jeff will he be okay.

"I'll be alright." Jeff tells him. "I'll just head back to where the Divas are." He cracks a lopsided grin. "They'll totally wait on me hand and foot."

Punk chuckles. "Want me to walk you back?"

"No, I can do it. " Jeff's tone then gets serious. "I don't care about the gold. I just want you."

"You'll get me. I promise."

With one last kiss, CM punk walks out.

OOOO

Jeff watches Punk disappear down the hall. Before he can make his first step, unbearable pain and pressure suddenly hits him. He eyes blur and he gasps sharply while his hand clutches his stomach. He can feel the baby makes spazmatic fluttering movements. Each jolt sends fire hot pain.

_The Match_

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships!"

"This Fire Burns" pounds through the speakers and sends the crowd in a crazy uproar. At the gorilla position, CM Punk says a silent prayer before going through the curtains.

"Introducing the challenger…from Chicago, Ill, weighing in at 225lbs…CM PUNK!"

The crowd's energetic cheering surrounds Punk when he appears on the stage. He responds back by yelling back promises of a victory. When he gets into the ring, he takes ownership of the right turnbuckle. His eyes become focus on the ramp. He blocks out the noise around him as he awaits his opponents.

The cheering for Punk quickly changes to boos when Rated RKO appears, each carrying their respective titles. Randy mocks the crowd by doing his trademark pose; Edge does his pose with the rock hands in the air. Punk bites back the urge to roll his eyes. He keeps his eyes on the pair as the make their way to the ring. Mike Chioda takes their championship belts and presents them to the crowd before handing them of to the timekeeper.

DING! DING!

Punk wastes not a second. He shoots out of the corner, shoves, Edge out of the way, right after Orton with a series of elbows, punches and clubs. Randy is caught off guard, but manages to shove him away. Punk stumbles a bit, however, he regains his steps and goes right back into the attack.

Edge stays near the turnbuckle and watches his partner fight off the opponent. The only time he moves is after Punk drops Orton with a kick to the checks then an attempted pin. He pulls him off at the count of two. He goes to grab for Punk's hair but gets a kick to the stomach. Punk goes for a pin again. I, 2- Edge yanks him off of Orton by the ankle! He lifts him up by his black hair, give shim a couple of elbows before throwing him into the corner then following up with a running shoulder block to the gut.

OOOO

The pain faded to a dull ache. Jeff tries to control his breathing as he carefully walks to the end of the hall. Although he has a high tolerance for pain, even he's not prepared for what's happening to him.

"Please baby." He pleads. "Please calm down….do come yet."

He screams as another wave of pain rips through his stomach.

"_Did you hear that?"_

"Hear what?" Triple H asks. He raises a dark blond eyebrow. He sees his wife Stephanie gets up,

then starts to walk off. Now curious himself, he takes a few steps to catch up.

"What did you hear?"

"It sounded like someone was shouting." Stephanie says as she walks down a hallway.

"Maybe it's the echo from the crowd."

Stephanie shakes her head. "Not a cheer, but like someone was in-"

A sharp cry, a little louder than the first, stops them in their tracks.

"Okay, I heard that." Trip confirms. He makes the decision to be the leader as he steps in front of

his wife to continue the investigation of the mysterious noise.

_Meanwhile…_

Edge breaks up another pinning attempt by Punk. So far that's all he's been doing. He hasn't

really helped out Orton. He's been yelled at several times by the Legend Killer for his lack of assistance. Edge doesn't care. The further the match goes on, the less important becomes to him.

Edge crouches in a corner of the ring as he watches Orton methodically stomp away at Punk's appendages. Each stomp causes Punk to cry out in pain. Orton goes for a pin but the Straight Edge Savior kick's out at 2 ½.

"Come on! Do something!" Orton yells at his partner.

A few seconds later, Edge slowly pushes away from the corner. He takes his time as he makes his way to the action. He lifts the downed man by his hair then does a basic scoop slam. He nonchalantly places a foot on his chest. The ref barely counts one before punk kicks out.

"There. I did something." Edge snarls at Orton. "Happy now?"

"What is wrong with you?" Orton yells back. "We're in the middle of a title match!"

Edge blatantly ignores him as he returns to his corner.

_Help is on the way!_

Stephanie gasps in shock when she finds the source of the noise. Triple H quickly goes over to Jeff.

"Help me…" Jeff manages to croak out. His hand grips at his stomach.

"Oh Shit!' Trips curses in shock. He scoops Jeff into his arms.

"Go Get Punk." He tells him as he rushes out.

_You Gotta Do Something!_

CM Punk crumples to the mat after crashing into the turnbuckle courtesy of an Irish Whip. Every time he starts a defense, Orton comes back with a harder offense. A few times he finds himself wanting to end the match just so he can go back to Jeff. So what if he's not champion? His greatest reward is waiting for him backstage. His bad ass spirit, however won't let him do it. He kicks out every time.

"Stay down!" Punk hears Orton yell at him. He stomps on Punk already aching body a few time before going for another pin. "Who will protect the freak and the kid once you're gone?" He whispers harshly in Punk's ear. He cringes when he hears Orton's chilling chuckle.

Punk kicks out only to have Orton kick then pin him again.

"I think I'll keep Jeff for myself. Probably let the boys take a turn. Raise the kid as my own. Or maybe put a leash on him it and parade it around like the dog that it will be.'

'I can't let him win!" Punk's mind screams. He kicks out hard. When his opponent tries to grab him, he swings for his face but unfortunately misses. Orton grabs his arm then literally slings him into the turnbuckle. The crash landing echoes through the arena.

Punk stumbles back, tries to catch his breath. He blindly spins around and is grabbed by Orton….

OOOO

Edge finally knows what to do. If he's going to keep his title, it's going to be on his terms. Right now, keeping it is doing more harm than good. Randy, his wife, Big Show….they only see him as some sort of toy to use and abuse. Not anymore.

OOOO

Punk stumbles around just in time for Orton to set him up for the RKO, He pulls up enough strength to shove him away before he can execute it.

OOOO

Randy feels himself being pushed forward. Out of nowhere, he's hit with a Spear by Edge!

"You'll never control me ever again." Edge spits in Orton's ear before standing. He looks down at his partner's curled up form, grinning at the pain that he caused. His personal victory is cut short. He's spun around by CM Punk, kicked in the gut hoisted onto his shoulders then dropped face first into Punk's knee.

"1…2…3!"

"Your winner and NEW Undisputed Champion, CM PUNK!"

_Flashback: Backstage_

Stephanie skids to a stop. She curses to herself when she remembers the rule she made.

"We need to get Jeff help first." She says over her shoulder.

The backstage area, which was already chaotic with the PPV, becomes even more unhinged when Hunter shows up with Jeff. EMTs rush to get Jeff into the ambulance while Jeff and punk's friend s were designating people to follow to the hospital.

"We have to get Punk." Maria says.

Helms is walking out, already on the phone with Matt. Miz is about to head for the stage when Stephanie grabs his arm.

"You can't go out there." She tells him.

"Come on!" Miz exclaims as he pulls out of her grip. "His kid's about to be born! Just lift the damn-"

The bell sounds to end the match. Stephanie looks over to a monitor to see Punk being handed the titles.

"I'll do it." she says as she walks away from Miz.

_In the ambulance…_

Every move the baby makes sets Jeff's insides on fire. Cries he's never heard himself make passes his lips. All the sounds around him are becoming jumbled. Every time a hand would grab for him, he would bat it away. His vision becomes blurry with tears.

"Phil!" he whimpers. "Where's Phil?"

Someone answers buts he doesn't understand. More wails fill the cavity of the van.

_Champion Material_

Punk slides out of the ring. The crowd around him is deafening in the applauds. He grabs the title and places them on each shoulder. The adrenaline is starting to wear off. His body protests as he tries to walk normally down the aisle. He's mid way up the ramp when Stephanie meets up with him.

"Jeff's been rushed to the hospital." she tells him.

Punk doesn't hesitate in his step. He quickly follows the Raw GM to the back. Along the way, the WHC and WWE title fall to the ground. They don't stop until they join Triple H in the limo.

"They took him to Sinclair Medical." The Game informs them.

Stephanie gets on her Blackberry. She looks over at the father to be who is now wringing his hands in worry. It's only after seeing his reflection in the window that Punk notices that he's still in his wrestling gear.

"Crap." He hisses.

"What?" Trips responds.

"They're not gonna let me in looking like this."

"I have some extra clothes in the trunk. You can put those on when we get to the hospital. "

"They took Jeff right into the OP." Stephanie tells Punk once she finishes her call.

"Oh god…" Punk's heart drops.

The Game can relate to what the man across from him is feeling. He himself fretted terribly during the last moments of his 1st child birth.

It doesn't take them long to get to the hospital. Once Punk is dressed, they go inside. Everything is moving so fast. Punk is quickly whisked away to he OR while Stephanie and trips took care of the paperwork. The whole time punk is being prepped to enter the room, he asks about Jeff. When he finally goes in, the doctor is beginning the c-section.

"Phil"

Jeff's voice is wracked with tears and pain.

"I'm right here."

"I though I was going to lose him."

The doctor tells Jeff that he would feel some tugging but no pain.

"It's going to be okay." Punk whispers to him as he caresses his cheek.

"Did you win?" Jeff turns his wearing eyes up at an upside down Punk.

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry…I-" Jeff grunts when he feels a tug. "-wanted to be there…"

"This is more important. You and the baby are my championship gold."

Punk leans over to place a kiss on Jeff's forehead.

The next sound the pair hears is the wails of their bundle of joy.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurse announces.

"A girl?" Punk and Jeff say at the same time.

"Well now, that changes things." Jeff softly says.

"We never picked out a name." Punk says to Jeff. "With everything happening-"

"Pepsi Blu."

"Huh?"

"I wanna name her Pepsi Blu. I mean…is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Pepsi Blu is okay."

"Phil…"

"Yeah?"

"Wake up."

Punk frowns in confusion. Why is Jeff telling him to wake up when he's already awake?

"PHIL!"

The shouting of his name is so loud that he grunts in pain and tightly closes his eyes.

"Wake up, dude! Wake up!"

He's suddenly yanked out of the room. He protests, tries to go back in, but is instantly pulled back.

"No! Let me go!"

"CM Punk! WAKE UP!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Jeff would laugh if he could. The wild look that CM Punk is giving him is hilarious! It's kind of the same look Matt has when he overdoes it with the Nyquil.

"Man, I told you to take it easy with that stuff." He tells Punk. "You were wigging out all night."

"Where's the baby?" Punk gasps out.

A dusky blonde eyebrow is raised. "Baby?"

"Yeah, you just had a baby. Where is she? Where is Pepsi Blu?"

"Ooooookkkkkk. Now I really know you OD'ed on the Nyquil."

Jeff stands up. He walks over to his bed to continue packing. Punk looks over on the dresses to see the WWE Heavyweight title.

"Why is your name on my belt?" He says as he gets out of bed. He stumbles slightly, the after effects of the green liquid. He was supposed to sleep through the cold he had. Apparently he did more than that.

"Haha, you're funny, Phil. Real cute." Jeff responds. "You still gotta earn my title."

"Wait, what happened last night?"

"Well, let's see. You were hacking all night. I suggested some Nyquil. I told you to not drink it all. You said were miserable and upended the bottle. "He turns around to face his roommate. "Just the fact that you thought I was…preggers means you had a pretty fucked up dream."

Before the Straight Edge Savior could ask another question, Jeff's cell rings. He excuses himself onto the balcony to take the call.

"So it was all a dream?" Punk asks himself. He lies back onto his bed; his brain tries to process bits and pieces. Be rational; he tells himself. There is nothing that can make him mad enough to drink. And then do something stupid as have unprotected sex. Especially with Jeff Hardy. Jeff's got a girlfriend. I don't have feelings for him. Do I? No! I mean….I don't have a problem with that but….Plus, Jeff doesn't have the parts to make a baby. Then again…it **is** Jeff. But still!

"If that's gonna happen every time, I'll tough out my cold." He declares. His hand slips under the pillow. He slowly sits up when his fingers touches something furry.

"Please don't be a small animal." Punk thinks when he wraps his fingers around it and pulls it from under the pillow. He's relieved when he sees that it's a small hat. A pink, blue and white stripped hat with tassels hanging from the top. He raises an eye brow.

"What tha…." He notices stitching on the folded over brim. In pink cursive stitching he sees the name 'Pepsi Blu' .

"JEFF!"

The End


End file.
